The Enigma
by slytherinprincess8870
Summary: Ever since the Hale House burnt to the ground six years ago Derek has been taking care of Peter's daughter. Growing up in Beacon Hills and with its residents Violet Hale can't help but to get mixed up in her friends' werewolf trouble. When a boy like Isaac Lahey finally understands Violet's true feelings and gets involved will Derek become overprotective? StilesXOCXIsaac
1. A House Divided

**Ever since the Hale House burnt to the ground six years ago Derek has been taking care of Peter's daughter. Growing up in Beacon Hills and with its residents Violet Hale can't help but to get mixed up in her friends' werewolf trouble. When a boy like Isaac Lahey finally understands Violet's true feelings and gets involved will Derek become overprotective? **

Chapter One

Living under the same roof as Derek Hale isn't easy. Not for me anyway. When you're one of the only surviving members of the Hale pack (besides my father) and you have Derek Hale as a guardian…well needless to say he's a bit demanding and has a temper. So when my cell phone rang in the middle of the night it's not surprising the reaction I got from the half-asleep Derek, "Pick it up or turn it the hell off," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, as first cousins, there was no questioning we shared the same gene pool. Same dark brown hair, jaw line, lips and even eye shape. Damn it all. Laura always said that I had the same color eyes as my father, bright shocking ice blue and the same fair skin as my mother. Personally, I couldn't wait for Laura to come back home from the store.

I was in my bedroom and him in the living room sprawled out across the couch. Smiling I let it ring a few more times just to see him get pissed. Finally I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Stiles. I became friends with him and Scott in third grade when Stiles offered his squished Twinky to me when he saw I was sitting with absolutely no one at lunch. It was shortly after my mom died. My father was a bit depressed during the time so I guess you could say I was alone too. Needless to say we've been friends ever since.

I answered the phone with a, "Hey."

"Vi, wanna join me and Scott in some fun?" he asked in that happy-go-lucky way of his.

I sat up in my bed and crossed my right leg over my left, "It depends…chasing one of your father's investigations again I'm guessing…?"

"Yes, but this one's going to be the best of the year!"

Intrigued, I got up from my bed and went over to the window and looked out at the windy night as the trees that surrounded our cabin swayed, "I'm listening."

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Department called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon, and even state police," Stiles explained.

A shadow loomed over me and I quickly turned around to see it was Derek. I clenched my hand over the phone and shoved him away from me, "Get out will you? Jeez, can't a girl have some privacy around here?"

Derek glared at me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Talking on the phone. What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped back. I pushed him back out of my room and closed the door.

Stiles waited on the other end of the phone and I started to get dressed for a night out with my cell in the crook of my shoulder and head, "Sorry, go on."

"Well, anyway, two joggers found a body in the woods."

My back straightened and I could hear Derek rush back into the room stalking behind me, listening to our conversation, both of us worried that something happened to Laura.

I turned around to see Derek there once again, but this time I didn't push him back. He raised his eyebrows for an explanation and I asked Stiles "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So are you going to come with us or not? Or are you too afraid?" he asked and I could hear him gulp at the other end of the line. Stiles knew he just made a mistake.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" I could see the annoyed and impatient look on Derek's face, but I went on. "Remember Wader's Creek? You know I'm not afraid."

Two years ago during the summer Stiles and I went to Wader's Creek for a swim. While I was teasing him about wearing a t-shirt in the water Stiles stared awkwardly past me and when I turned around there was a man floating there: dead. Stiles hopped out and got all chicken-ish when I pulled the body out of the water and started to perform CPR. It was a lost cause though. He was long gone and dead. Stiles and I then ran back to his father and supposedly the man had been drunk the night before.

"Sorry," he muttered and went on as before, "But nobody else really knows yet except the police, the joggers, Scott, me and you." I'll admit it, Stiles sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Okay, if we're going to be going to the scene where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

He quickly replied, "Marwyn Trail."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. Bye," I snapped my phone shut and started to head out. Derek was about to come after me but I stopped him.

"What?!" he asked, obviously annoyed. "I'm coming with you! If it's Laura I need to be there!"

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, you can come, but not with me, alright? Keep your distance. I don't want Scott and Stiles to know you're lurking. Call Laura too, alright? If she doesn't pick up to you I'll start to call her."

I grabbed my car keys off my bedside table and came to my Mercedes. Derek went to his Chevrolet Camaro and soon enough we were booking it down the highway.

As long as I kept the speedometer needle above sixty-five, all I saw was the road.

The narrow roads around Beacon Hills all looked the same after dark: big trees, then small trees, then houses, then big trees, then small trees, then houses. Rinse and repeat. My Mercedes swerved around corners with crumbling edges and hurtled down identical straight-aways. I went around one turn fast enough that my coffee cup from yesterday flew out of the cup holder. The cup pattered against the passenger side door and then rolled around in the foot well as I tore another turn.

I've never had a speeding ticket. Well, never got caught, I guess you could say. Plus, out here, there wasn't really any point to speeding. It was Beacon Hills, population: eight. If you drove too fast, you'd find yourself through Beacon Hills and out the other side.

I started to slow down when I saw the swinging sign of Marwyn Trail. I parked on the side of the road and looked behind me to make sure Derek wasn't there. Stiles and Scott were up ahead and I walk towards them, "I almost forgot about this place." Marwyn Trail was about five miles long and bordered Wader's Creek. Stiles, Scott and I used to ride our bikes here all the time. We would pedal furiously at the end, I would always win, and then we would stop at the little snack bar by the swimming area for Butterfingers and Diet Coke.

The night smelled delicious, like pine needles and oncoming rain. The moon was huge but not yet full and thick clouds began to roll in. They both swung around quickly and smiled. I return the smile, flick a little wave of my hand, and then bury it in the side of the black leather jacket I always wear. Pretending not to notice the way Stiles' gaze roams over me, straying from my just-above-my-boob-length brown hair, to the tie dyed tank top that clings under my jacket, to the skinny dark denim jeans, all the way down to the brand-new boots I wear on my feet.

As I get to them I smirk at Stiles and say, "Please, look at my face."

He quickly fumbled for his flashlight as if using it as a distraction.

Scott sighed, "Are we seriously doing this?"

"You're always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom," Stiles said, throwing his arms up in the air in that enthusiastic way that he always does.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow," Scott whined.

I rolled my eyes. Scott was so obsessed with making the Beacon Hills varsity lacrosse team; he hadn't even bothered to change out of his jeans before starting drills in his front yard.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles grimaced.

"No," Scott snarled, "It's because I'm going to be playing this year, in fact, I'm going to make starting lineup," he said in a triumphant voice as if he already achieved his goal.

As I walked beside them I listened to their conversation drag on until Scott asked, "Which half of the body are we even looking for?"

I spun around, "What?"

Stiles looked at the ground, "Right…I didn't tell you that part. They only found half of the girl's body."

My eyes widened, "Maybe we should go."

He smirked, "Now you're afraid?"

"No," I said nonchalantly, "Just thinking about when we went to see Saw III and you puked your guts out. If you got nauseated at the sight of that what makes you think you're going to be okay with seeing a split body with the intestines spilling out like angel hair spaghetti?"

Stiles' jaw dropped and I could see the disgusted look on his face as he was picturing it in his head.

Scott nodded, "She's right. And besides what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

Stiles then shrugged, "Just a few more minutes alright?"

Scott and I looked at each other in disdain, but then started to follow Stiles. We passed the Beacon Hills duck pond, the sculpture garden and even the cornfields until we were finally in the woods again. As we raced through the reserve Scott's breath started to shorten, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

I took a deep breath in and brushed my hands on their chests, "Stop." I could smell blood and a lot of it too. As I took in another breath that's when I smelled it. The girl they found in the woods was Laura. I stepped closer and soon enough, outside a clearing, I could see yellow police tape marking off a perimeter under floodlights. Grinning, Stiles looks to Scott who can't help but smile back. I wanted to hit them and tell them that it wasn't funny. That it was Laura, but I couldn't bring myself up to do it. Crouching low, we circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But we froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet were momentarily visible as the zipper pulled closed and officers lifted the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

I begin to breathe unevenly and I get Goosebumps all up my arms.

Stiles put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, "Woah, are you alright?"

"It's Laura…" I murmured.

Scott spun around, "What? How do you know?"

They've only met Laura a couple times so to see her dead…I guess they didn't know what to think. I bit my bottom lip and then replied, "She was wearing the same colored nail polish." I murmured. It was Sally Hansen in Purple Pulse…one of the many strange things I remember.

I retreated away from the perimeter and they both followed me. As we crest a hill, Stiles paused. Down below there's a search party and he looks at me, "We should go tell them…" And before I could stop him one of the search dogs barked at him and he fell on his ass and quickly scrambled up. "Stay right there!" a state trooper yelled.

Scott froze in place and afraid of Stiles telling about Laura I ran away from them all and scrambled through the woods as tears spilt out my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I needed to find Derek.

As I ran I heard a low growl and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turn around and yell out, "Derek?"

But instead of Derek a wolf jumped on top of me and I stopped myself from screaming. It was no normal wolf. It was the Alpha. The new Alpha. The one who killed Laura.

Before I could even struggle or fight back I hear it speak, "Well, well, well, you look very pretty this evening," my eyes widen. It's talking to me, but I do not see the beast's ugly mouth creating the words, "Good enough to eat." The Alpha's voice is sonorous, seductive. The Devil's voice. In shock I am unable to speak back, "It's considered polite to thank someone after they pay you a compliment. Are you being impolite, Violet?"

"How do you know me? Who are you?" it doesn't answer and I ask, "Are you going to kill me?"

The Alpha seems to get an amused look upon his ugly face and says, "Kill you? Now why would I kill you?"

"Then what do you want?" I hiss.

"I want you, Violet." I gape in dismay as the Alpha goes on, "We are the same, you and I. We are both wild things. You show one face to the world, but I know there's something deeper hiding behind that pretty face, one that's waiting to be released." It faces near my neck and I start to breath unevenly again as it snarls in satisfaction, "Yes. I can smell it on you even now." It stands up on its hind legs and backs away from me. I quickly scramble up, about to run away, but not before it grabs my neck once more and smashes me against a nearby tree and I quickly recoil under its grasp, "Leave with me tonight. Run with me. The only shackles binding you are of your own making. Slip them and I can show you the world and every pleasure in it."

I hesitate and then find the strength to speak, "I don't know who you are, but we are not the same. I would rather die than go with you."

Another scent hits me and I turn my head and see past the fog Scott stumble along, "Ru-!" I try to shout, but the Alpha clasps a hand over my mouth, "What about you're dumb jock friend over there? Do you think he would rather die? Come away with me or I will kill him. And I will keep killing until you agree to leave with me."

In the distance I hear the search party shouting, but I know Scott can't hear them, only us. The Alpha snarls and I cringe away from its fowl breath. The Alpha pulls away from me and I run after it as it lurches itself at Scott. I jump on both of them and pull the Alpha away from the scrambling and crying Scott who is scared out of his mind. "Run, Scott run!" I cry and he soon does, but not before the Alpha leaves a perfect bite on his side. The Alpha breaks free from me and hurtles into the darkness.

Scott broke into a panicked run and I went after him. He jumped over a barbed wire fence which tore at his shirt and I still kept up with him.

"Wait!" I call after him as we crash out of the woods and into the road. Scott whirled around to face an oncoming car and I quickly push him out of the way. Breathless Scott looks up at me and I quickly get off of him. His eyes start to close and he passes out with blood sticking to his shirt. Sighing from the eventful night I stand up with him in my arms and start to carry him back to his home. With Mrs. McCall still not back from her shift I set him in his bed gently and walk out. As if nothing happened.

**Please review, it will make my day : ) **


	2. Tombstones and Hoodies

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! They always make my day and I just wanted you all to know that. Some other things I want you to know about before I go on with the story is that I'll try to keep it to one or two POV's per-chapter and I'll classify whose POV it is in italicized text. Again thank you and please read, review and most of all please do enjoy! **

_Violet's POV _

I sat in the corner of my bedroom with my legs pulled to my chest, fetal position. I didn't know what to think or how to react to the previous night's chaos. Hearing him come in my room, I didn't look up from the floor. Derek was there and he looked down at me already dressed in my school clothes, "Another werewolf is in Beacon Hills," I said.

Derek sat himself on my bed across from me and asked, "Are you sure it was a werewolf or not the damn Argents that came back into town?"

"I'm sure. I saw him with my own eyes…and he talked to me."

Derek, being the impatient person he is, stood up and held his hand up, "Wait, a he? And it…talked to you?"

"Well it sounded like a he, and yes it talked to me. Its mouth wasn't moving, but it was talking to me telepathically, like we had some sort of connection or something." I said shaking my head in disbelief of my own words.

He raised his brows and prodded on, "What did he say?"

"Just normal Alpha crap, ya know? The join or die kinda stuff." I looked up at him and said, "It bit Scott…and I need to help him." I stood up and started to walk off; grabbing my black leather bag and then Derek grabbed my shoulder.

"You're not going to school like that," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? Since when did he care? I looked down at my black fishnets, cargo boots, layered bracelets and necklaces and then the silk gray dress. Sure, the dress may be a bit short, but it wasn't that bad.

I shrugged and then ran to my car, "Sorry, but I've gotta run. Just because Laura died it doesn't mean you actually have to care now. Don't worry in a few years I'll be out of here." I regretted to words as soon as they left my lips. I knew Derek cared about me, but it was kind of late to put the guardian control over what I wore to school. Even Laura didn't do that…

When I got to the school and was walking through the hallways I could hear Scott and Stiles already talking about the previous night. "Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body…it was Laura." Scott said and after that there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Should we tell her?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I kind of want to, but I think we should let it wait until the police find it or something…I mean I would just feel wicked awkward telling her that it really was Laura."

Stiles sighed in what seemed like sadness, but then he saw me. I looked up at him and I didn't know what to do. "Well you better shut up, because here she is."

I grimaced at them and as the bell rang I took a right down the hall and they eagerly followed for first period English with Mr. Curtis. A new girl sat down in an empty seat in the front row, in No Man's Land, in front of Mr. Curtis's desk. Wrong move. Everyone knew not to sit there. Mr. Curtis had one blind eye and the bad hearing you got when your family owned the only shooting range in the county. If you sat anywhere else but in front of his desk he couldn't see you and wouldn't bother calling on you. I felt kind of guilty and although Stiles and Scott already saved me a seat in the back I sat to her right and smiled kindly at her while I heard Stiles murmur, "What the hell is she doing?"

Scott moved up behind the new girl and handed her a pen and I could tell that the lycanthropy abilities were kicking in. Stiles rolled his eyes and then sat behind me, "Thanks," he murmured sarcastically in my ear.

I grinned wickedly, "No problem."

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," Mr. Curtis started, "I'm sure you're eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." I frowned at the thought of Laura and the new Alpha and I could feel Stiles' and Scott's eyes bore holes into me. I know that the police are clueless as to who the suspect is. How would they guess a crazy and desperate Alpha kill her? Exactly. They wouldn't have a clue.

XXXXX

As I walked through the lunch room I could feel eyes on me, particularly from Lydia's table. At the beginning of every school year she would ask me to sit at her table. Stiles always said it was because I was a straight A student and was pretty, then he would smile kindly with a blush to his cheeks. As I walked past their table Lydia shot up and asked, "Would you like to sit with us, Violet?" She smiled pettily.

Jackson shook his head, "Give up, Lydia. You know she's going to say no. She does every year." I was about to walk away, but then Jackson spoke up, "I don't understand you, Hale. We aren't that different ya know? You're co-captain of the girls soccer team, you're smarter than most and as Lydia puts it, you look nice. If only you chose us over those pathetic wannabes every day, maybe you'd be popular."

I turned around and gave him a mocking smile, "Thanks Lydia for the nice offer, but I have to go sit with my friends, unless you'd let them sit with us?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Never gonna happen Hale and you know it."

I waved and put on the mocking smile yet again, "Bye Lydia, and piss off Jackson." I said and walked off to Stiles and Scott who were sitting in the corner.

_Isaac's POV_

After lacrosse practice I went to my night shift at the old cemetery just like always. I had to be back by ten o'clock. Not a minute late. I shivered a bit and cringed as the wind blew in my direction. When I was about to dig up a new grave for an old lady named Tess I heard a sob coming from my right saying, "What am I supposed to do?"

I flipped on the small flashlight that I always held in my pocket and saw the girl who faced Jackson at lunch today. It was Violet Hale. I heard stories about her…like she burnt things for fun and she was some sort of freaky witch or something. But that's just high school. Out of curiosity one day I did I Google search on her. Not in a creepy way, but just to get the truth.

Well, what I found out was that her parents got divorced when she was six, so she would stay with her mother on the weekends and her father on the weekdays. Her mother, Susan, was some scientist-slash-doctor type person and would do all of these experiments on Violet in her lab in the woods. Wicked screwed up stuff I guess. Like cut her and inject her with all this crazy stuff and hold her under the water in the bath tub for a long time. Finally, when Violet was nine and was with her mother there was some sort of science experiment gone wrong thing and the house burnt down. Violet ran out of the house and stared as the house went up in flames, with her mother inside. The firefighters came and just found her sitting under a tree with her legs crossed. I guess she went into shock or something. Then the most ironic thing happened six months later. Her father's parent's house went up into flames. The whole family was there for some family get together and when the firefighters came they found her with her burnt up father, who was unconscious and is now living in some cationic type state in the hospital. She became a mute for about a year until it all came pouring out one day. Then the world knew what Miss Hale really did in her lab all day. She's now under the care of her older cousins, Derek and Laura who were out of the house somewhere when the fire happened.

When I read this story, my first thought was that she was just like me. One thing I couldn't understand was how could someone do that to their own daughter? And what's making me even more curious is why Violet is now kneeling in front of her deceased mother's grave. If Miss Hale really did do all of that stuff to Violet than I would think Violet would be happy her mother passed away in that fire. But I guess every parent has that one effect on their child where the child will always feel something good for them. Whether it's sympathy or hope. And before I could control myself the words slipped out of my mouth, "Are you alright?" I called to her.

She looked up from her mother's tombstone with a confused look on her face. Violet stood up and asked confidently, "Are you?" pointing her finger at my black and blue eye.

I shivered and then nodded saying, "Yeah, I-I'm alright."

Violet gave me a small smile that just looked like she knew I was lying, "Okay…well I should get going now…"

"Wait!" I called again. I don't think I was even in control of myself anymore. I ran over to her and grabbed her wrist, but I could feel scars where my fingers laced around her thin wrist. I knew my mistake as she pulled it away from me with a small gasp. "I-I'm sorry," I stumbled and I started taking off my jacket and she raised one of her beautifully arched brows. The way she was dressed and how cold it was…I couldn't let her walk around like that. My mom had taught me better than that…

She shook her head, still in confusion as to why I was taking off my jacket, "its fine…I have a dog…" I could tell she was lying, just like she could tell I was lying about my bruise. I could tell from the way her big doe eyes flitted down to the ground. Even though she was in pain, she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were enormous. I couldn't figure out why they looked so different this afternoon. She had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen, and her skin was pale, made even paler by the contrast of her straightened dark brown hair. She didn't look like anybody at Beacon Hills. She didn't look like anybody I'd ever seen.

I pulled off my jacket and opened it for her so the arms were open, "Here," I said, "You must be cold."

Violet shook her head, "No, it's alright. I couldn't do that. You're working here…"

I furrowed my brows, "Don't worry about me. You look like you're freezing. Besides, I have on long-sleeves," I nodded to my sweater.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement and turning around so she could slip her hands and arms through the sleeves that were too big for her. "Th-thanks," she said as she zipped the hoodie up and pulled her hands into the long sleeves. Violet turned around and faced me with a small and thankful smile on her face. She closed her eyes and I could feel her ease into the warmth of the hoodie, and I relaxed, just watching her. The chattering of her teeth stopped and when she opened her eyes she said, "I'll give it back to you tomorrow, I promise."

Nodding, I said dumbly, "Okay," there was a pause before I stuck out my hand and said, "I'm Isaac, by the way. Isaac Lahey."

Violet smiled and took my hand. The long sleeves of the hoodie covered her hand so I couldn't feel the scars again, "I know," she said.

I tried to control the wonder on my face as I said blankly, "You do?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You play lacrosse don't you?" I nodded as she went on, "I go to all of the games and practices for my friends."

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall…they've been friends since the second grade. "Oh, yeah, I've seen you there…"

There was another awkward silence and then she gave me a smile and said, "Thanks again for the hoodie, but I should get going now."

"Um, okay," I stuttered out. "See you tomorrow then…?"

Violet looked at me with her big blue eyes and with that same mischievous smile and said, "Yeah, tomorrow." And with that she walked away.


	3. Collision

**Sorry I reposted the second chapter twice. The first time I changed it for spelling and grammar errors and the second time I just changed the whole thing because I thought it would be sweeter and more ironic if Isaac and Violet met in a grave yard. Thanks for the reviews! **

_Violet's POV _

I got to the Beacon Hills reserve again just like I did the other night, this time to retrace the steps that I already memorized. To Scott and Stiles, I was five minutes late. Right after practice they pulled me to the side of the field and instead of going out to get ice cream at the diner across the school they decided to go trekking out in the reserve to find Scott's inhaler, but I knew there was more to the story. Scott and Stiles were lying when they said that's what they were really looking for. I mean I heard them talking about Laura's dead body out in the woods.

I hopped across the rocks in the stream with ease and waited patiently as I tugged my arms into Isaac's navy blue hoodie. He was nice and kind and from the bruise underneath his eye…he deserved a way better life. I don't know his story, but I know that we were in some ways similar.

Scott was talking to Stiles about how he could smell and hear things he shouldn't be able to smell and hear and I was determining on whether or not if I should just blurt out that Scott is a werewolf. I mean, why not tell him now? Stiles too, he's bound to find out sometime as Scott's best friend. Without thinking I started to scratch my back roughly and when I realized I was doing it I shot my arm down. It was an old habit of mine that always seems to come out when I'm nervous. Once I scratched my back so hard there were nail scratches all up my bloodied back. When Derek or Laura saw the blood leaking from my shirt they would pull me into the bathroom (always the one without the tub in it) and start clipping my nails. I even remember Derek's disappointed tone as he said to me, "I thought you were done with this." Since it was a self inflicted wound it didn't heal as quickly as others did. But after his disappointment Derek would pat my slowly healing back and say, "It's okay…just don't do it again alright?" Laura was a lot more soft spoken and not as harsh. She would make me tea, rub my back and braid my hair.

"And I can smell things," Scott went on and snapped me out of my reverie.

Stiles raised a curious brow, "Smell things like what?" he got over the creek and we started walking on.

Scott gestured to Stiles, "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," he then gestured to me, "And the perfume that Violet put on…smells good by the way," he added with a quirky grin.

I laughed, "Thanks."

Biting my bottom lip, I was on the verge of bursting out and saying, "You're a freakin' werewolf Scott!" but of course I held it back.

"So this all started with the bite?" Stiles asked him.

Scott nodded, "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock?" he said, working himself up, "I knew I should've gone to the ER." Scott looked up at me and said, "No offense, the gauze and everything was great and you carrying me home…dang. Did you get bitten too?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, but I did see you get bitten."

He widened his eyes and said to Stiles, "See! I told you! Proof!"

Stiles nodded in concentration and said, "You know what? I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific type of infection."

Scott looked so worried I couldn't help, but to chuckle a bit as he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, all the symptoms match up. I think it's called…_Lycanthropy._"

Dang, I really needed to stop making him watch all of those lame horror movies with me on Friday nights…

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."

I shrugged, "Well, besides the pissed off feeling that you get towards everything and everyone when nearing that certain time frame once a month month…it's not that bad. Oh, also the whole world is usually against you in some way or another. Either trying to kill you or put you in a loony bin, but that doesn't happen often." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened even more and almost shouted with worry, "What?!" Stiles looked at me with a smile on his face as he tried to smother his laughs. Scott shook his head, "Once a month?! Seriously, this isn't funny."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, man. During the full moon."

Scott finally caught on and rolled his eyes, "You're an ass…there could be something seriously wrong with me."

Stiles put on fake excitement, "I know! You're a _werewolf!_" He stopped when he saw that Scott was being serious and then quickly said, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott and I ignored Stiles and again…the scent of Laura filled the air and poked at me as if trying to get me to flip or something. Her scent was everywhere. Rosemary. That was her scent. I frowned and cringed as Scott smelled it too. He looked up at me for just a second, but then quickly looked down; deciding not to tell me this is where he found the body. "I swear this was it…the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler, and then Violet tried to warn me…"

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles blurted out. Scott shot his head up and glared at him. They thought I just figured out that it was the other half of the body we were looking for, but I already knew that.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, "its fine…I know it was Laura who died. She didn't come back last night from the store."

Stiles frowned, "Don't you think you should tell someone…_we _should tell someone?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet. I want to find the person who did this first," I seethed.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other in worry and Stiles went on, "Well my father could help out Violet…"

Taking my eyes off of the leaves I looked up at them, "I told you. Derek and I can take care of this…I mean maybe it wasn't even a person. Maybe it was the wolf that bit Scott," I said nonchalantly.

They were silent for a moment and then I could feel his eyes on me. It was Derek. I turned around and frowned at him. Stiles and Scott noticed him too. "Violet," he said, glaring at them, "What are they doing here?"

"They're my friends Derek…" I said and threw my hands up in the air, "We're just looking for Scott's inhaler. That's all."

He smirked and raised his brows, "Are you sure that's all you're doing?"

"Yes," I said in exasperation, "That's all we're doing."

Derek took his hands from behind his back and tossed the inhaler to Scott who caught it, "Found it last night." When Scott looked back up Derek was already walking back to the cabin.

I clenched my fists at my side and Scott touched my arm lightly, "Come on, we should go to work now…"

XXXXX

I drove Scott to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Scott started working here last year, but I've known Dr. Deaton since I was a kid. I guess he knew my mom and worked with her, but he didn't know what she did behind her closed lab doors. Despite what she did to me he always said that she was a kind woman at heart and that's what drove her to do what she did. She wanted to help people I guess…I was just her test subject. Sometimes I liked to believe the stories Dr. Deaton told of her, but I always came back to being held under scalding hot and ice water and the scars and the injections. But then I would remember her taking care of me afterwards. She would comb my hair and sing to me and hold me in her arms saying that it was alright and that I did a good job and that I was a strong girl.

Carrying my work clothes in one hand I opened the door to the clinic with the other. Scott nodded to the packages at the reception desk and said, "I'll take care of those."

"Okay," I said as I walked to the employee bathroom and got changed in my blue jeans and coral colored tank top. I carefully took off and folded Isaac's hoodie. I knew I was probably going to get dirty in the clinic and I couldn't risk getting anything on his hoodie if I'm going to be giving it back to him tomorrow.

Going back to the waiting room I could see that it was raining hard outside. I knew a storm was coming. I could feel it in the weather. It was building up all week, waiting for its big debut.

A hammering sound came from the front door and even I was caught off guard. I jumped in surprise and Scott put his arm out in front of me as if he were protecting me from a killer or something. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was the new girl. Even though it was raining I could tell she was sobbing her eyes out about something and in a visible panic.

Scott unlocked the door and I stood just mere inches behind him with a raised brow. "I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds just to switch the song on my iPod and this dog—it came out of nowhere—."

He cut her off, "Okay, it's alright. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?"

She took a glance at me and the hesitantly said, "No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog-."

"Right," Scott interrupted her blubbering again, "Where is it?"

Allison took a deep breath and then said, "In my car."

Scott looked back at me expectantly. I said, "You go help her with the dog. I'll get the table and supplies ready."

He nodded and then headed out.

I took out the painkillers and gauze if it had broken something. Soon enough Scott came in the room and gently laid the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stood back as Scott and I touched the dog. I inspected limbs and said, "Its leg is broken…"

Scott looked up at Allison and said, "We can splint it now and then give him the pain killers and then let Dr. Deaton look at him in the morning."

I stood back as I watched the two of them. Allison stole glances at him, but of course, Scott didn't notice. I knew Scott was shy when it came to other girls. When he looked up at the freezing girl he said at her, "I have t-shirt in my bag."

Allison shook her head, "Oh, I don't want to trouble you." But Scott was already reaching into his bag for his shirt and Allison took it with a smile. I smirked at the déjà vu of it all. I gesture to the hallway, "First door on your right is the bathroom…if you want to change in there," I suggested. She looked as if she was just going to drop her clothes off in the hallway.

She nodded with a smile, "Thanks," she said and then headed into the bathroom.

I looked back at Scott with a smirk, "Ooh, someone has a crush," I teased.

He shook his head in embarrassment, "Just stop." Scott then smirked and raised a brow, "How about you and that hoodie, huh? It was a guy's one wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "It was Isaac Lahey's. He gave it to me just like you gave that old t-shirt to Allison." I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit just thinking about it.

Scott grinned in triumph, "You're blushing."

Soon enough Allison came out of the bathroom and back into the room. "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid," she said, looking between Scott and I.

Scott furrowed his brows, "How come?"

"I don't know," she said, "For freaking out like a total girl."

"You _are _a girl," he said with a smile.

I grinned at the both of them as I wrapped up the dogs leg and finally said, "I should get going. Derek's going to flip a lid if I'm late again," I looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was well past our night shift. Too late.

Scott looked at the clock too and said, "You're right, you should go. My mom's working late tonight anyway, so I'm fine here. I'll take care of him," he said nodding to the dog on the examining table.

"Okay, later then," I said waving, but before I left the room to get my stuff I turned back to Allison and said, "He has a blind eye."

She looked back at me, "What?"

"Mr. Curtis. You have to sit on his other side or she'll make you talk," I explained. Then seeing Scott standing there awkwardly I said, "Okay, now I'm really leaving."

I walked into the waiting room and picked up my school clothes and put it into my bag. I was about to put on Isaac's hoodie and then hesitated as I looked outside into the pouring rain. Maybe I shouldn't get it wet…I put it in my bag along with the other clothes and flung my black and white striped bag over my back. After walking outside earlier today my hair frizzed up as it usually did when I tried to straighten it and started to curl up in its normal form. I hated my curls. Got them from my father and Laura would always tell me to embrace them, but I ignored her and every morning I would struggle with straightening them. So when I got outside my frizzy hair was quickly matted down and plastered to my face from the hard coming rain. My tank top stuck to me like skin and so did my jeans.

Finally I got the car and I heard my cell phone buzz. It was a text from Derek…

**Where the hell are you? You're over an hour late.**

I rolled my eyes and texted back:

**Just got out. Had to help Scott with an injured dog. Do you want me to pick up some food? **

I started my car and he quickly replied:

**No, that's fine. Just please come home. It isn't safe on the streets and Laura's killer is still out there. **

Instead of replying I set the phone down in the cup holder and started driving home. Finally I was surrounded by forest and past the rain I could see that I was nearing the dirt path to the cabin, but before I could take the turn a huge animal came barreling out through the trees. It was the Alpha. I slammed my foot on the brakes and spooked I stared with wide eyes at the Alpha's red eyes, before it went into the woods on the other side of the woods.

When I took my foot off of the brakes the car stalled. I pressed the gas, trying to get it to move, but it wouldn't go an inch. Damnit. I got out of the car and the rain fell hard on me. That's when I heard a howl and the Alpha's deep voice murmuring, "Come with me Violet."

Scared, I turned around only to jump out of the way of an old beat up car that turned around the bend. It stopped right in front of me and I was blinded by the headlights, "What the hell?" I said.

The driver got out of the car and I didn't see who it was yet, but I was so flipped I shot out, "Are you crazy? Or just a terrible driver? What were you trying to do, kill me?"

Then the driver stepped in front of the head lights and I saw who it was. It was Isaac. He stuttered out, "I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't see you."

Feeling bad about yelling at him, I calmed myself down and said, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

He held his hand out in front of him and walked towards me, "Its fine. Just let me give you a ride home. You shouldn't be out here."

I looked at him, and for a second I wasn't sure if I should go with him, but then finally I gave in and nodded, "Sure."

_Isaac's POV _

A girl was in my car. Violet was in my car. Violet Hale was in my car. I couldn't believe it. My father's car was drenched. He would lose it when he saw it. The storm sounded different once we were in the car, both louder and quieter. I could hear the rain pounding the rood, but it was nearly drowned out by the sound of my heart beating and her teeth chattering. I pushed the car into drive. I was so aware of Violet sitting next to me, just inches away in the passenger seat. I snuck a look.

She was beautiful. Her coral tank top and jeans clung to her like she'd fallen in a swimming pool. I reached forward and she froze, "I'll turn up the heat."

"Thanks…" she murmured.

I glanced in the backseat for the old army blanket my father usually kept back there. Instead there was my ratty sleeping bag…I didn't even know it was back there. It was from the last time I got in trouble at home and had to sleep in his car. It smelled like old campfire smoke and basement mold. I handed it to her.

"That's better." She closed her eyes in pleasure of the warmth. Violet opened her eyes and looked at me with a frown, "I'm sorry I don't have the hoodie you gave me earlier today…I told you I would give it to you the next time I saw you…I just didn't want to get it wet."

I grimaced, "I didn't even notice. It's alright and besides, you told me you'd give it to me tomorrow in school."

She nodded in realization and a light blush came to her pale cheeks. After that, we drove in silence. The only sound was the storm, and the wheels rolling and spraying through the lake the road had become. She traced shapes on the foggy window with her finger.

We reached the outskirts of town, and I could see the fork in the road up ahead. If you look left, toward my house, you'd hit River, the new development in Beacon Hills. It was the only way out of town. When we came to the fork in the road, I automatically started to turn left, out of habit.

"No, wait. Go right here," she said, pointing the dirt road on the right that led deep into the woods.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I felt sick. We climbed the hill up toward the old burnt down Hale house.

When I saw the house I couldn't help it but to ask, "Do you live here?"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands, "No, of course not. I mean, when Derek and Laura were the only people I had left they had to get a home so some uptight social worker wouldn't take me away…they built a cabin in the back. There's a little path in the back."

I was a bit shocked by her reply. I didn't know what to think…her cousins must've really loved her if they built a house just to keep her. I think Laura was just turning nineteen when the fire happened and Derek fourteen. But instead of staying silent I nodded and said, "Okay," and started driving around the house to what looked like an even longer path going to the cabin.

We stopped in behind a black Camaro and I was guessing it was either Laura's or Derek's. Now the storm had faded into a kind of soft, steady drizzle. "Looks like the lightning's gone."

She looked at me, almost curiously, "Yeah, I think we're done for tonight."

I started to open my door, to walk her up to her house.

"No, don't." she looked embarrassed. "My cousin's doesn't really like visitors…"

My door was half open. Her door was half open. We were both getting even wetter, but we just sat there without saying anything.

She spoke first. "Thanks, I guess."

"For not running you down?" I asked with a small grin.

She smiles. "Yeah, that. And the ride." I stared at her smiling at me, almost like we were friends, which was impossible. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Isaac." And with that she closed the door to the car and turned back to the cabin and ran and opened the door where light flooded out and onto the wet mud outside.

I shifted the car into reverse and drove back down to the fork in the road, so I could turn the way I usually turned, and take the road I had taken my whole life. Until today.


	4. Breaking Glass

**I'm glad everyone likes this story and Violet, and I'm glad that I'm writing Isaac right so far. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Violet and her mother, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

_Violet's POV _

_I was in the living room of my mother's old home and I heard her voice calling me, "Violet! Come here! The bath is ready for you!" I waited for a few moments until she shouted again, "Violet come to the bath now! Or you'll be in big trouble!" _

_I hopped off of the couch and hurried to the bathroom where my mother was waiting for me by the bath. It was full of hot, steaming water. It looked too hot. I was already hot. I didn't want a hot bath. I decided to keep quiet because I didn't want to get into anymore trouble. My mother smiled at me instead and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. You need to take your medicine first." She went out into the hall, most likely her lab and I waited patiently on the edge of the tub, the hot steam dampening the back of my Tinkerbelle night gown._

_When she came back in she was holding a note pad and a needle with a red liquid in it. She knelt down next to me and like I did every night I stuck out my arm and she said, "Good girl," as she stuck the needle in my upper arm. We waited there for a moment as mom scribbled something down and all of a sudden I started to feel it. My head became all foggy and I couldn't hear anything anymore. My vision blurred and then I was out on the floor. I could hear my mother hiss, "Shit," as my head smacked right down on the tiles. _

_I woke up when my mother lifted me by my under arms and laid me in the boiling water. I writhed in pain, but didn't scream as my mother murmured, "That's it, Violet, and you're a good girl. You've always been a good girl and I love you." Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of silver reflected in my Mom's eye__. A knife__. She held it tightly in her left hand, which was shaking. The blade was jagged. I was confused and scared. _

"_Don't worry Violet. It'll be okay. It'll be okay..." My mom's voice shook, and she continued repeating this until her voice was nothing more than a whisper of breath._

_She raised the knife._

_No, no, no! The wolf inside me was going crazy and I started to struggle out of the bath, but her hands pressed down and held me steady in the bath. Please God no. I'm so scared please no please._

"_Please don't, please. Mom, I love you please no, no! Help me please!" I screamed and screamed but she didn't listened. I thrashed in the water but she was too strong. I didn't want to die._

"_1, 2, 3" She spoke and when she reached 3, she held up the ugly knife, grabbed at my wrist and cut. Pain. I felt nothing but pain. She cut again and again and the pain increased. She then pushed me under the water and I tried to scream for help but I couldn't. Water filled my lungs and dragged me down and I was in so much pain._

_And then it stopped. She left me in the bath, drowning, leaving my blood to flow freely from my arms and into the water and down the drain. Why?_

"Violet wake up!" I heard someone yell.

I shot up screaming. They tried to hold me and make me stop, but I clawed at whoever it was and pushed them away from me as I said, "No! Please stop! I don't want to go in the tub! Didn't we already test mix number four?! I promise I'll be a good girl! I'll do well in school and not tell daddy! I promise!"

"Violet!" The hands clasped around my shoulders, "Violet it's just me. It's Derek"

At that I opened my eyes and saw that it really was just Derek looking at me with wide worried eyes. "Derek?" I murmured and he nodded.

My breath was heavy and shallow and Derek stroked my unholy mess of frizzy hair. I stepped closer to him and he pulled me the rest of the way, hugging me as I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and said, "It's alright…it's alright…she's not here Violet. Everything's going to be okay."

I pulled away from him and started to wipe my tears away before he said, "Don't!"

Looking at him in confusion he quickly back pedaled and his eyes went to my hands. I looked down and my knuckles were covered in blood from my already healing wounds. "You punched your mirror, Violet. You were sleep walking," he explained.

In a daze I walked to the bathroom across the hall and started washing my hands, watching the blood go down the drain just like it used to in my mother's tub. I then washed my face and I was about to go back to bed, but Derek was blocking the doorway. "I'm sorry for waking you up." I said.

Derek shook his head, "Don't be, it's just…you haven't had a nightmare like that in four years, Violet."

Nodding, I simply said, "I know."

We were both silent for a moment. Derek looked as if he was trying to figure out some elaborate puzzle with pieces that all looked the same. "You can go to bed now," I said to him.

He nodded and walked back to his room, leaving me alone. When I went back into my room I just started to get ready for the day early. It was about three o'clock in the morning and I didn't feel like going back to bed so I decided to fix my car which wasn't too far off. Putting my rain boots on and my green trench coat I went to the site of my car with some of the tools from the basement. Pulling up the hood of my car I saw that the fan belt was totally busted. "Damn it," I hissed, as it was totally new. I went to the back of the car and got out my extra ninety-three point five inch Serpentine belt that was sitting next to my extra battery. Derek always wanted me to have extra parts in my car which I'm now thankful for.

I quickly replaced the belt, a bit worried about the Alpha lurking out in the woods. As soon as I was done I slammed the hood shut and got back into my dear Mercedes.

When I got home my cell phone buzzed on the peeling kitchen counter and I picked it up with a, "Hello?"

It was Stiles and he quickly said, "Hey! Do you want me to pick you up this morning?"

"Why? You know I got a car over the summer, Stiles," I said simply, not exactly saying no, but not exactly saying yes.

"Yeah I know," he said, "But today I want to drive you because I feel like it."

Smiling to myself I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit. I don't know why, but when Stiles acted like this it made me feel all happy inside, "Okay, sure," I said.

I could feel him smiling on the other end as he said, "Alright, I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Okay, see you then," and with that I shut the phone.

_Stiles' POV _

I pulled up to Violet's house literally half an hour early. I opened my car door and then shut it. Opened it and then shut it. Should I knock? Well of course I should knock, but would she be pissed? My cell phone buzzed and I looked down at the new text from Violet.

**Stop being so OCD and just come inside. It's alright. Derek's gone already doing whatever that he does : ) **

I knocked and I heard Violet call, "Come in!"

And there she stood in the middle of the kitchen in her underwear. I looked down at the ground, anywhere instead of at her. She was wearing pink short underwear and a pink tank top. Her hair was frizzy and she had yesterday's dark eye makeup on. Some people may think that she looks like a total mess, but in my eyes…she's the most beautiful thing to walk earth. God, I wish I could wake up to this every morning. There was a hand-made rack hanging from the ceiling that was used for drying clothes and she was placing a bunch of un-responsibly washed clothes. They were all pink and I'm guessing they were once white.

"Does Derek mind that?" I asked.

She grimaced as she started to blow dry them casually, "He shouldn't be since he's the one that washed them."

There was an awkward silence besides her blow dryer running and I asked loudly over it, "Are you almost done?"

"Don't rush me," she said. And finally when she was done she went to her bedroom and I followed her awkwardly in.

She went behind a divider and threw her tank top over the other side as she got dressed. "So," I started, "Scott wasn't at home this morning…"

There was a pause before she said, "Maybe he went to school early or something to get prepped for practice."

"He would've told me or called me back if it was just that…" I said, shoving my hands into my jean pockets only to pull them out again. Violet was right. I did have OCD tendencies.

There was another pause and she said, "Well if he doesn't come to school then we know something's up, right?"

I nodded, "Right."

When she came out she was dressed in dark purple lace knee highs, her beat up boots that she's worn for a couple years by now, a maroon silk dress and of course the layered necklaces that I wanted to pull. Her hair was straightened and I keep wondering how she does it. I mean get ready so fast. She touched my arm lightly as she brushed passed me and said, "Come on, Stiles. Let's go."

I licked my lips and followed, "Oh, yeah. Right." I opened the door to her house and waited for her as she got her leather jacket on and walked passed me again with a, "Thanks."

With her black and white striped bag slung over her shoulder she was about to open the passenger door to my car, but stopped and ran over to her Mercedes quickly and grabbed something, a dirty hoodie that looked way too big for her. I frowned and pointed at it, "Whose is that?"

She pulled the car door open and said, "Isaac Lahey's," coolly.

My mouth hung open for a few beats until I shut it. Isaac Lahey? What was Violet doing with Isaac Lahey? "You like him?" I asked her nervously as I fiddled with the radio stations, finally getting it to her favorite station. My eyes shifted from the road and her nervously a few times. I couldn't help feeling a bit weird when she talked about another guy.

Violet shrugged, "He let me borrow his hoodie when I was freezing my ass off, so yeah, I like him as an acquaintance."

I nodded. I gave her my clothes a bunch of times in the past. For example, last year when we got caught in the rain when kicking a soccer ball around in Brown's Field. She got all wet and I gave her one of my t-shirts and boxer briefs. They were too big on her of course, but….it was nice. After that we hung out, ate junk food and watched lame reality TV. When my dad came home from his night shift he took one look at Violet and me uneasily as she looked up at him confidently and gave him one of her smiles and said, "Hello, Mr. Stilinski." He said hello back and after her clothes were dry and she left I had to explain to him that she was in my clothes because hers got wet. He believed me and he knew Violet for years, seeming to like her better than he liked Scott, but it still felt awkward.

I couldn't help but notice that she was now blushing but trying her best to hide it. She glanced back over at me briefly and shook her head, probably hoping that I would leave it at that, but I really didn't want to.

_Flashback (Violet's POV: age nine (before fire))_

_Finally the therapist lady told me that I could leave and that my session was over and she pulled my grandmother to the side as she told her a bunch of stuff. My father refused to take me to the lady in the office saying that he didn't want to see his child harassed by some woman who wouldn't help me at all. I didn't really know what I needed help with. _

_My therapist kept on asking me, "Will you talk to me, Violet? Why do you withhold speech, Violet?" I didn't answer her because I didn't know what to say and I don't really know what to say to anyone anymore. _

_I can't tell her about my nightmares. I couldn't tell her how I dream of my mother, barbed wire fences, bath tubs, two-point-five kids and happily ever after. She wouldn't understand. I overheard the woman basically saying that maybe me withholding speech has something to do with the divorce of my parents and then the death of my mother and that my family was screwed up. Okay, maybe she didn't exactly say that, but it's close. _

_When I got home my father rolled his eyes as grandma told him what the lady said. He looked at me and said, "Don't believe in a word that crazy woman says, kiddo, alright? She's just a psycho who thinks she knows everything just because she went to college and has an office and a desk." _

_XXXXX_

_The next day I waited patiently for Derek and Laura to come, my younger cousins weren't as much fun as Laura and Derek were. They didn't mind me not knowing what to say and sometimes I talked to Laura, but only because I knew what to say to her… _

_When the front door opened Derek stormed in and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as he shouted, "Oh no! Look at who's got you!" I giggled even harder as he threw me back down on the couch and tickled me. When he was finally done he plopped down next to me on the couch and turned on the TV lazily. _

_After a while I got up and started to get my shoes and jacket on to go outside. Laura stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "Where do you think you're goin' fruit loop?" _

_I smiled at that and cupped my hand over my mouth to tell her. She bent down to put her ear to my hand as I whispered, "Outside to the swing. I'll be back before dinner. I promise." _

_She stood straight up again and nodded, "Okay, have fun. Just wanted to know so no one has to worry. Call out if you need anything." _

_I nodded and headed out. When I got to the old tire swing out far in the back near the well I swung for a while not thinking much of anything except that stupid old therapist lady and the boy named Stiles who sat next to me in lunch the other day. He was nice and the Twinkie wasn't too bad although grandma forbid factory made food in her household. _

_My head shot up as I heard twigs cracking in the woods. I smelled someone too. A human. No. Plural. Humans. I frowned as I looked around and finally saw a woman and a few guys standing in the distance in the woods. "Hey! Little girl! Can you help us?" the woman called out. _

_I got out of the tire and my feet staid stuck to the ground although I kind of wanted to run. "Are you going to answer me or what?" the woman called out again. _

"_Jesus Kate you're probably scaring the hell out of her," the man next to her said as they got closer and closer to me._

_The woman, Kate, rolled her eyes and said, "Loosen up a bit, Chris. I wasn't trying to." _

_He sighed and shook his head as if in defeat. Finally they were standing in front of me. Kate kneeled down in front of me and said, "Hey, do you know Derek? The guy who lives in that big house up there?" _

_I nodded slowly, a bit unsure of telling her this. She smiled her glossed lips, "Great," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Kate. And you are…?" _

_Staring down at her hand I whispered, "Violet…" I didn't take her hand. _

_She pulled her hand back and nodded, not really caring that I didn't take her hand, "Do you live with Derek and his family?" _

_I didn't answer that one. The guy named Chris shook his head and said, "Kate…this is Susan Hale's daughter…" _

_My eyes widened as I looked up at him and he looked sorry after he said it. I didn't like other people that weren't in my family mentioning my mother. Kate didn't seem to care. She looked as if she just had some revelation as she raised her brows and said, "Ah, I see. Well, can you tell Derek that I stopped by and that I want to talk to him? We're good friends, you see and I just want to talk." _

_I nodded and whispered, "I will." _

_Kate scrunched up her nose smiled and tapped my nose in a bad attempt to be playful and I pulled back. Derek was more fun than her. "Good girl," she said. Kate turned to Chris and said, "Let's get out of here." _

_As Kate started to walk away Chris looked at me and hesitantly said, "I suggest you stay out of your house next week, Violet." And then he ran off to catch up to Kate. _

_That night I told Derek about Kate and that she wanted to talk to him. Derek looked at me for a moment patted my back lightly and without saying a word left the room. I didn't tell him about what Chris said to me…although I probably should've. _

_Derek didn't look at me the rest of the night even during dinner when he would make funny faces at me across the table. Did I make him upset or angry at me? Maybe I shouldn't have told him. I was worried and I went to bed early, not wanting to listen to my family talk and laugh around me. I didn't know it would've been one of the last times I spent with them._

_Violet's POV_

When Stiles parked the car at the front of the school I was snapped out of my reverie and now completely pissed at myself. Maybe if I told Derek what Chris said to me…my family would still be here and he wouldn't be as mad at the world and he would be the old Derek that was nice and happy. Not the miserable person he is today, but then again, he was the one that was fooled by Kate. I never told anyone what Chris said to me.

I hopped out of Stiles' Jeep with my bag and Isaac's hoodie. Stiles caught up to me and asked, "Do want me to pick you up for that party tonight too?"

**Please Review for more chapters! :-)**


	5. Selfish

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was a bit nervous with the last chapter basically being all flashbacks, but I'm glad you all liked it. **

_Violet's POV _

"Sure," I smile at Stiles who smiled back at me. I didn't exactly know the details of the party…it was just a party. Personally, I like parties. I like dancing, drinking and all the other things that go along with it. I've been to the Underground a bunch of times when Laura when Laura and Derek were asleep. The Underground is a club…underground. I can't explain it any better, but the store manager of an old record shop that I frequently go to told me how right underneath the store was the club that his older brother orchestrated and ran. The thing about the Underground was that once you got in, you could stay there forever; it was a never ending party. It was a 24 hour club and time did not matter. Since I get a new record every few weeks, Steve, the manager, gave me a VIP pass to the Underground so I could go in whenever I want and not have to pay. Once I go in the Underground, I am completely lost and I don't think. It's wonderful.

Stiles and I were a bit early so we sat on the bench in front of the student parking lot for Scott to ride in. As a bunch of other students came pouring in at the same time with their cars, Scott flew down the road in his bike. He stopped next to us and threw his back pack next to me as he hooked his bike up to the rack. "I got breakfast in my backpack," he explained as he pulled it off the bench and opened it, revealing three mugs of coffee and a bag of donuts. It still amazes me how he doesn't spill it.

Scott handed me a mug and I took it thankfully. "Do you want a donut?" Scott asked, gesturing the bag towards me.

"No thanks," I said, "I don't do donuts…"

He nodded, remembering, "Right, forgot. More for us then," he leaned back and I watched all of the different students come in as Stiles and Scott ate the donuts and talked about lacrosse and the scrimmage game today. I finished my coffee and threw it in a trash can nearby. They didn't look away from each other to see me walk away from them and into the school, not that I care or anything…

I walked in and headed straight to the east wing towards my locker. As I walked forwards I noticed the girl from last night right next to my locker, Allison.

I turned my lock around and could hear the soft ticking as I made the combination. Allison smiled at me awkwardly and said, "I like your dress."

I smile back at her, "Thanks…are you going to that party tonight?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Allison nodded, "Yeah, I'm going with your friend Scott. He said you're going with Stiles...?"

Confirming it with a nod I say, "That I am."

"So…" she said nonchalantly, "Are you two going out or something?"

I giggled at that, and I felt wrong doing it, but I couldn't help it and I shake my head, "No, he's just a good friend. We've been friends since we were nine."

Allison blushed a bit at that, but when she saw that I really didn't care that she was mistaken she smiled too, "Right, sorry."

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it."

There was a pause for a moment as I grabbed the books out of my locker. Allison looked like she wanted to ask something and finally she spoke up and asked, "Hey, um, do you want to all go together?" She blushed again when asking that.

I raised a brow and shrugged, "Sure, I guess so, but if you don't mind me asking…why?"

"Well, I kind of want another girl there, you know, besides Lydia," I smiled at that and Allison quickly back pedaled, "Not that I don't like Lydia or anything. It's not that. No, it just-."

I grinned at her fumbling over her own words and I reassured her, "It's alright, Allison. I know how Lydia gets to people sometimes. It's fine. I'm sure Scott and Stiles would be okay with that."

She nodded and I could see she felt a lot better, "Okay, good."

We walked down to English class and as we got in I saw Isaac sitting in the same spot he was yesterday. I sat in my seat to the left of him and held out his hoodie, "Thanks again," I said with a small smile.

He looked at me surprised for a moment and then he smiled back at me and shrugged, "No problem," our eyes met for a moment and before his hand could reach out and grab his hoodie Stiles came in front of our hands and the hoodie and looked down at us.

"Excuse me," Stiles said, almost with a hint of annoyance and I wondered if Stiles was jealous. Is it vain of me to think that? I just never would've thought Stiles would be jealous over me.

Isaac took the hoodie from my hand and we both looked away from each other as he said, "Sure man, sorry."

Stiles walked past us and plopped down into the seat behind me like he did yesterday. I turned around in my chair and placed my arms across his desk lazily, "There's going to be a change of plans for tonight, Stiles."

For a split second his face went ashen in doubt, but he then went back to being the happy Stiles he always was and asked, "And what would that change be?"

"We're going to go with Scott and Allison too. Is that alright?" I gave a small hopeful smile and he shrugged.

"Sure, that's fine…wait, Scott is going with Allison?!" his eyes widened and he smiled for his friend.

I nodded with a small smile too, "Yeah, awesome right? Allison just wanted a girl to be with her I guess, which I don't mind."

Stiles nodded, "Alright…are you going to the first scrimmage game this afternoon?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Don't I always?" I've been to every single practice, game and scrimmage Stiles and or Scott have ever been in. And they've been to every single one of my soccer games in the spring. It's just what friends do for each other. My games were where Stiles and Scott first met Laura. They liked her and Laura acted like a high-school student herself when she came to the games. Derek came to the games too; he just made sure he wasn't seen…

The day passed by like a breeze, but when the last bell rang after Honors Chemistry with Mr. Harris, I was the first to get out of my seat. But then for some strange reason, before I got to the door, Mr. Harris asked me to stay after class. I did as I was told. Stiles and Scott looked at me with questioning eyes and Allison looked back curiously with just a hint of worry in her eyes. I just shrugged. I was a favorite of Mr. Harris for some strange reason. Like Deaton, I guess he also knew my mother. All last year I would stay on my free period and help him out, whether it was sorting the chemicals for the next lab or just something as easy as grading papers. I'll admit, in the beginning he crept me out a bit, but I think he was just somebody that needed to talk to someone and have a friend. Contrary to popular belief, he's actually a really nice guy.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Harris?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded, "Do you have free period this year again Miss Hale?" I nodded and he went on, "It seems this year will be busier than last…"

"I'll help if you want me to."

"Are you sure it won't do you any trouble?" he asked carefully, "I know the PSAT's are coming up next month…"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Believe me, sir, the PSAT's are the least of my worries at the moment. I've been studying for it since the beginning of 7th grade, I've even taken online tests…I'm not too worried about it."

Mr. Harris nodded with a relieved smile, "Well I'm glad you're not worrying about it. It's better to have a calmed mind when taking a test like that."

My phone buzzed with a new text message and I looked at it to see that it was from an unknown number. I didn't read the message, but pretended like I did and said, "I've gotta go, Mr. Harris. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

He nodded and I left the room with my bag slung over my shoulder and walked down the halls reading the message:

**Hey, Violet! It's Allison Argent. Scott gave me your number and it seems that everything is set for tonight can't wait! :-) After the scrimmage game do you want to go shopping? **

Of course Scott would give her my number…Argent? The name sounded familiar. I mean, sure, I've probably heard someone say her last name in class, but I feel as if I've heard it from somewhere else…forget it. It's not important right now. I texted her back:

**Sure :-) **

XXXXX

The lacrosse players were rushing to the field when I got there, ready for the scrimmage game. I could overhear Stiles talking to Scott before he went out, "Scott, wait up! You gotta hear this!"

"I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Just hold on," Stiles pleaded, "I overheard my Dad talking on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on Laura's body."

This didn't surprise me, but I expected for Scott to stop and listen to Stiles as he told him this, but he didn't. Just like every other eager lacrosse players he went out to the field. I walked up to the bleachers and Allison called me on the other side. Lydia sat next to her and I never really said this out loud, but I kind of wanted to be a friend of Lydia. It was Jackson who made me hesitate all the time. Okay, I take that back…she would probably annoy the hell out of me. I sat next to Allison and she smiled giddily at me. Allison turned to the field and waved at Scott who was looking up at her like a dumb-struck idiot. He holds up a hand to wave back, but Coach caught on to him and barked, "You got a question, McCall?"

Scott was pulled out of his reverie and he looked up at Coach, "What?"

I giggled at that and Lydia turned to me, "So, you're coming to my party tonight?"

I nodded, "Yup that was the plan. Unless you don't want me to come…?"

Lydia's eyes widened, "Oh no, you can come…"

Coach blew his whistle and the game began.

The pace of the game is fast and brutal, just the way I like it. Once the ball was passed to Scott, Jackson started to come right after him. With lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves all I could do was pray that Scott would show Jackson who's the boss, but instead Scott ended up on the ground with dirt flying up around him and soon enough the whistle stopped the play.

Jackson towered over Scott and all I wanted to do was storm out into that field and give hell to Jackson Whittemore. I could tell Scott was pissed and his emotions were going to heighten his wolf abilities on the field. He pushed himself off of the ground and Coach blew his whistle once more, starting the game up again.

Soon enough he was going against Jackson again as they fought for the flying ball thrown by the assistant coach. Scott scooped the ball up right from under Jackson and he flied down the field and I couldn't help it but to have this big goofy smile on my face. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was happy for my friend. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but Scott parries them with ease.

Scott cradled the ball with his stick and kept it safely there as he flipped forward, literally over defense. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and as soon as the ball touches the net I jump up from my seat in the bleachers as everyone else does and cheer for Scott.

His team crowd around him after Coach tells him he's made starting lineup. To me he is lost, but then I look to my right and see Jackson glaring at them all in hatred. Stiles didn't look to happy either, but instead had a worried look on his face. I think Stiles was catching on to what Scott was. I'm going to have to tell the both of them.

I start walking down the bleachers and I look up to Allison, "You coming?" I asked with a friendly smile.

Allison smiled back down at me and nodded, "Yeah."

When we got to my car I texted Derek so he wouldn't flip out when wondering where I was, which I know he would.

**Going to the mall with a new friend, Allison Argent. Then I'll be going to Lydia's house for a party. I'll be back by midnight, promise. Scott's abilities are showing through…I need to tell him soon. **

Derek didn't reply back to me for a while as I drove and I was somewhat glad for that, but a bit nervous at the same time. I mean, look at what happened to Laura when she didn't call back…

XXXXX

Allison showed me the way to our house after a successful afternoon of shopping. We had dinner at the Year of the Rabbit, some Chinese bistro that was thick with the scent of hoisin sauce. I didn't buy as much as she did because Derek would flip a lid if I did, but I got a new dress for the party like she did, I even got some new necklaces even though I knew I had too many to count.

When we came into her house I stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me. It was Chris. I frowned for just a moment and I could see that he recognized me too, but we both quickly covered it up, for Allison's sake. Chris got older. His eyes aged and well, he was Allison's father. In some way shape or form I knew he was involved in the burning of my family and my home, but there was something about him that didn't make me as upset as I should be.

"Dad," Allison started, "This is my friend Violet. Violet, this is my Dad," she said with a smile.

I set one of my bags down and held out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Argent." What can I say? I'm a pretty good actress when it comes to these awkward moments.

He grabbed my hand in a firm grip and we shook hands, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Violet," he looked at Allison as if to distract himself and asked, "So where is this party? What time are you planning on coming home?"

"I'm going to Lydia's. You know where she lives, right?" he nodded and she went on, "I'll be back by midnight, promise."

I tried to give him the kindest and most convincing smile as I said, "She's in good care, sir." I didn't feel as carefree and as fun as I looked. Inside I was screaming.

Chris nodded, "I believe you…have fun, girls."

And with that we went upstairs and got ready. I grabbed the dress Allison recommended for me and tried it on and she smiled giddily, "Wow…that dress really fits you. I think dresses like this really suit you."

"Thanks," I said as I looked into the floor length mirror. It was a black and white striped maxi dress and I decided to wear my leather jacket over it along with my black boots. I put on my layered silver necklaces and Allison grabbed one more from her jewelry box. It was a pearl necklace and she brought it over my head and she said, "It gives a more classic and sweet look to it."

Allison's outfit was totally more subtle than mine. It was simply a pair of jeans with a sweater over a white button down shirt. I curled her hair for her and took a pearl and jeweled hair clip out of my bag and pulled her bang back in it. "Now you look smart and flirty," I said nonchalantly and Allison smiled at that. My hair was already straightened, but Allison put a few spritzes of some hair spray into my hair so it doesn't frizz up when I dance.

I looked out the window to see Scott pull into the driveway with his mother's car. Stiles wasn't with him. Allison went in the front with Scott and I sat in the back alone. "Where's Stiles?" I finally asked.

Scott looked at me rather worriedly and said, "He wasn't feeling too well…he said he's sorry."

From the beat of Scott's heart I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't ask anything more.

When we got to the party I was instantly lost into the pounding of the music and the red solo cups raised above me as people danced. As I swayed to the music I turned around to see the people around me and only noticed one person who wasn't dancing: Derek.

I rolled my eyes and—wait, what?! My eyes widened and he had his eyes on me too. I stopped dancing and people started to bump into me as I stood there. I began to walk over towards him and when I got to him I looked up and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Was he seriously going to crash this party?

"You do know tonight is a full moon, Violet, don't you?" he asked looking out at the dancing and pulsing crowd.

I glared at him and growled, "I got everything taken care of…now leave."

Starting to walk away, he grabbed my arm and spun me around, "I don't think so."

Scowling, I looked behind me and saw Scott and Allison having a good time along with everyone else. They were all dancing and drinking. I wanted to be with them all.

"I'm just going to dance," I said, pulling away from him only to have him grab my arm again. What was his deal?

I lashed out at him in anger and grabbed his arm, digging my nails into him in the process. He frowned in pain and looked at me with wide and worried eyes as I hissed, "I'm. Going. To. Dance."

Walking away from him I quickly saw Isaac who was on the other side of the dance floor and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pulsing bodies and murmured in his ear, "Dance with me." And he did. Bouncing to the beat of the music Isaac looked at me in amazement and I laughed as I had the time of my life.

Isaac was a bit hesitant, but he finally got into it and our bodies touched a few times and I felt ecstatic as adrenaline rushed through my veins. Slowly but surely, Isaac's hands started to come to the small of my back and as the crowd jumped to another beat in the music our bodies collided and my hands were on his chest. In his eyes I could tell he was almost scared of what was happening around him, amazed that he was actually dancing in a crowd like this, but then I saw something else along with it: happiness. Isaac was happy. My hands crawled up his chest and soon I laced my fingers at the back of his neck. And in sync his hands moved to my waist.

I heard a low growl past the thumping of the music and I turned to see Derek glaring at Isaac and me. Let him be mad. I twirled around so my back was up against Isaac's chest. His hands were still on my waist. As we danced I thought of my new motto: Everyone dances to their own beat.

As the wild roller coaster of a song changed tempo we started to sway slowly. His hands then went up my frame and the song that was playing sounded so beautiful and sad. Everybody else around started to slow down too, but I closed my eyes and with Isaac's arms around me I became lost.

Just before the song ended I looked up at Isaac and realizing how selfish I was, I pulled away from him and said, "I'm so sorry."

He looked confused, "For what?"

"We only just met, and I didn't want to make you feel awkward or anything, which I'm sure you do. And my cousin Derek's here and he didn't want me to come to this party in the first place and I just wanted to show him I can do what I want and-."

"It's alright," Isaac cut me off.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Isaac was so kind and innocent and I felt like I'm just a spawn of Satan that just corrupted him.

He nodded, "Yeah, in fact, I-I had a great time dancing with you," he added with a small shy smile, "Thanks, actually. I didn't want to leave wi-without dancing," I smiled, relieved, "Do you want to get a drink?"

I nodded, "Sure." Before we could even head over to the drink table I saw Scott quickly run out, leaving Allison alone in the middle of the dance floor. Allison looked around her and spotted me.

She quickly came over to me, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Scott just freaked out and took off. Should I be worried?" she asked me as she looked between Isaac and me.

I knew it was because he was turning, but the two people standing next to me didn't know that. "I'm sure he's fine. Ya know, he hasn't been feeling well lately. Getting hot flashes and all. I'll go look for him. I'll come back before midnight and we can leave," I reassured her.

I was about to leave, but then I remembered Isaac and I turned to him. "Hey," I said, smiling at him, feeling a little guilty, "I have to go right now, but I'd be glad to get a drink with you some other time…is that okay?"

He raised his brows in surprise, "Yeah, sure, that's fine."

Again, before I could actually leave, I was interrupted. A hand set on my arm and I turned around to see Derek there once again. He gave one of his charming lady killer smiles to Allison and he held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Violet's older cousin, Derek. Do you two need a ride?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders, obviously not really caring about Derek's smile. "Yeah, we do." I said.

We got to his Camaro and I let Allison take shot gun. As we drove to her house Derek and I were shooting each other glares through the rearview mirrors. It was long before midnight when we pulled up into her driveway. When she got out, I got out too and changed to shotgun. I rolled down my window and said to Allison, "Derek and I will find Scott. I'll pick my stuff after school if that's alright?"

Allison nodded and said that was fine and soon enough Derek and I were speeding down the back roads to Scott's development. I looked cautiously around me, looking for any sign of Scott or the Alpha.

After a while Derek turned to me and asked rather sharply, "Who was that boy you were dancing with?" I didn't quite like how he said boy…

"Isaac Lahey…he's nice. You shouldn't worry about him," I said cautiously, flicking my eyes to Derek and then back to the road once or twice.

"Well," Derek started, "seeing the way he was touching you, I _do _have to worry about him," Derek scoffed.

"No, you don't," I reassured him harshly. He didn't reply and I put on a small grin of triumph.

We parked outside of Scott's house near Stiles' car, which was also there. Derek was about to get out with me, but I stopped him, "What are you going to do? Prance in there like you own the place?" I asked sarcastically, adding a smile so he knew I meant well and that I really didn't want to fight. He slumped back into his seat and I told him, "I'll go in and tell him as his friend about me, about us…and about what he is."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Derek asked in a rather angry tone. I knew he wanted to help and that he was worried for me, but he needed to trust me.

I shrugged, "I don't know…stay in the woods? I'm sure Scott and I will be taking a visit through there tonight."

Derek nodded, "Alright…"

I got out of the car and started heading towards Scott's home. I knocked, and not waiting for someone to come to the door I walked in as Derek started to pull out of the driveway.

I could hear Stiles trying to get into Scott's room. I walked down the hallway and said to Stiles, "Step aside," and I kicked the door open.

Stiles stepped back in surprise, "Violet?" His voice was almost scared, but it wasn't because I kicked the door open, it was because of my glowing blue eyes.

Scott looked up at me from his bedroom floor in surprise and we both had glowing eyes, but of course his were gold and mine were blue, "What the hell?" he gasped, "Violet, y-you're eyes…"

"I know," I answered him; "There's something I have to tell you."

**Thank you for reading! Please review for more :-) (The slow song I imagined to play when Isaac and Violet were dancing is **_**Video Games **_**by Lana Del Rey) **


	6. Meds

**I'm so sorry for the random replacing of chapters. Microsoft Word is acting up again on me and I'm hating it…I click "save" and it doesn't…it's screwed up. Anyway, I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter. You just reading this and sticking to it after all of the annoying changes means a lot, so thank you :-) Love you all! **

_Violet's POV _

"Did you get bitten too?" Scott gasped out within short breaths of pain as the transformation took place.

I shake my head and kneel down beside him, "No. I was born and raised a werewolf. You were bitten by the wolf that killed Laura."

Scott looked up at me, "Why aren't you changing?"

"I've learned to control it…and I can teach you to control the transformation too," I comfort him as he lies on the ground writhing in pain.

He's in full wolf form and he huffs at me, "Where's Allison?"

"She's safe at home. Derek and I dropped her off at her home."

Stiles stepped in and sat on the bed, "How could you not tell us this? How could we not notice?" it didn't seem like he was asking me, but more to himself.

I shrugged. And Stiles looked at me sadly. There was a long pause and we just couldn't look at each other. Finally Scott murmured, "I don't want this…"

I place my hand on his back and said, "I know…I don't want to be like this either. If I wasn't born a werewolf my mother wouldn't have done what she did. She was trying to find a cure…and I really think she was on to finding something."

He looked up at me, "Really? That's what your mother was trying to do? She was a werewolf too?"

"Yes, yes and yes," I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood, but they didn't find it funny, "When my mother's home burnt down…well I salvaged one thing of hers. The most important object in the house…"

Stiles put his elbows on his knees in interest, "What was it?"

"Her notebook. She recorded everything she's ever learned in her quest of finding a cure in it. Maybe there's something in there that can help you, but I think her study was mainly for people who were born as a werewolf," Scott looked down in defeat, but I quickly said, "But I've heard that if a bitten werewolf kills the one who bit him or her, they will become human again…but it seems very unlikely."

"Who bit me?" Scott was quick to ask.

I shrugged with a frown, "If I knew I would tell you."

After that I left. I'm sure they would shoot me down with more questions tomorrow, but tonight I just wanted to rest and seeing that Scott and Stiles were alright was good enough for me. Stiles offered to drive me home, but I denied and said I would just rather walk, which I found better. I didn't regret my decision either when it started to rain. Rain was my favorite kind of weather as a child and still is nice to me now. In the summer when Stiles and I were caught in the rain we would sometimes go to his neighbor's parked sailboat, climb under the tarp and get comfortable in one of the cabins, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the tarp and just talk.

When I got inside Derek didn't ask any questions. He didn't ask if Scott was alright or if I had an encounter with the Alpha. Sometimes I wonder what Derek does when I'm gone to school. I walk past him as he's kicked back on the couch and I go to my bedroom. As I got ready for bed out of the corner of my eye I could see the ruby like eyes of the Alpha looking through the bushes. I turned around and stared at him for a while and he stared at me. I didn't call out for Derek or anything, I just watched as the Alpha didn't make the slightest move of offense to me. Finally he walked back into the brush of the forest and I went to bed soundly.

XXXXX

I woke up earlier than I had to the next morning. The first thing I did was peek under my bed and grab the little wooden box with Celtic engravings from underneath. Laura got it for me for my twelfth birthday when I spotted it at a store called the Celtic Butterfly. I thought it was the prettiest thing and the next day she got it for me.

With the box in my lap I sat in my bed. Opening it, I pulled out the three pictures I had left of my mother and father when they were together. There was one of my father alone smiling, one of my mother alone with her eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out and another of them crammed into the photo booth together with her body draped across his lap while he made a big show of kissing her neck as she threw her head back and laughed. I liked these pictures. They looked like they were in love and my mother didn't seem like that much of a bad person.

The only memory I have of my mom and dad together was for my 6th birthday. My mother tried to surprise me by making French toast. Only she got distracted waiting for the edges to brown, and the next thing we knew the toast was smoking, the fire alarm screaming, and after the drama was handled, Dad squeezed us all into his car and treated us to brunch at some Chinese restaurant. I know Chinese in the morning may sound bad, but it was pretty good from what I can remember…

After looking at the nice photos I put the box back underneath my bed and start to dress in a hurry, even though I have three hours until school starts. I swap my wrinkled t-shirt for a freshly laundered black tank top, slipping on my dark denim jeans and some black flats. Then after reaching for my olive-green army jacket and scraping my hair into a haphazard pony tail, I zip my bag shut, swing it over my shoulder and head out. Before I could get to the door Derek said sternly, "Have breakfast."

I turned around on my heel and didn't bother arguing, "Alright…"

So I sat down lazily on the chair on the edge of the wooden island. I swung my feet as he made me an omelet and asked, "How's your friend?"

"Scott? He's fine. He doesn't like the way he is…" I picked at my nails and looked up at Derek curiously from the corner of my eye. There was silence as he cracked open another egg into a bowl. I haven't seen Derek cook in a while… "Do you think the Alpha is someone we know?" I asked randomly.

He raised a brow and looked at me as if I was crazy for a moment, but then he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. What makes you think that?"

"Well," I started, "Considering that it killed Laura out of all people, bit Scott and decided to try to get me to join his pack, again out of all people, he chooses me and Scott…" he slid the omelet onto a blue plate and handed it to me and I looked at it blankly, trying to figure it all out.

Derek nodded, "You have a lead that makes sense…who do you think it could be? I mean who else did we know beside our family that was a werewolf…"

My hands shook as I looked up at him and murmur, "Who did we know in our family that survived the fire and is a werewolf." The words stung on my tongue as I thought of the possibility…could my father really do something like that? Probably, if he wanted it bad enough. That's another thing about my parents…their both so focused it's scary. Or they used to be.

His eyes widened a bit in realization, but then he quickly shook his head, "No, he wouldn't. Do you think that of your father?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…your right. Never mind. I was just thinking out loud…" I took a few bites of the omelet and then said, "Does it sound bad if I say I wouldn't mind if it was him?"

Derek shot me a look and I quickly put my dishes in the sink and started heading out, "Don't answer that. Bye." But then I turned around and hugged him tightly. He stepped back in surprise with his hands hovering over me. "Thank you Derek…for everything and I'm sorry for…" I stopped. I couldn't get it out. I couldn't tell him about Chris or anything. I pulled away from him and left.

_Flashback (Age 14) _

I stayed after class for a student government meeting. The meeting was boring as hell and I didn't give a crap about how Beacon Hills High chose to organize itself, but it served the dual purpose of keeping me away from home and letting me sit in the back of the assembly with a silent smirk on.

But finally I had to make my way home. Delightfully, both Derek's and Laura's cars were in the driveway. I was beside myself with joy. I sat down on the porch, opened the Shakespeare I was supposed to be reading. After about ten minutes, Laura's silhouette appeared in one of the windows, with an exaggerated motion for me to come in. Derek and her must've been fighting about something again. They bicker like an old married couple.

And so the evening was under way.

Inside our kitchen, it was the Hale Show at its finest.

Derek: "Where the hell were you?"

Laura: "Student assembly."

Derek: "I didn't ask you. I asked Violet."

Laura: "Honestly, Derek, does it matter who answered?"

Derek: "I feel like I have to hold a gun to her head to get her to speak to me."

Me: "Is that an option?"

Now they were both glaring at me. Whatever they were fighting about earlier must've really pissed them off.

"I told you she shouldn't go to public school," Derek told Laura.

"I told you we shouldn't stay in Beacon Hills," Laura said.

"I have homework," I interrupted. "I'm going to my room. See you next week."

_Present Day _

I sat across from Stiles and Scott in lunch and I absent mindedly took a sip of my orange soda and looked out the window. Supposedly Scott apologized to Allison and she accepted the apology, which was good I guess, but finally I asked, "You do know who Allison's father is right?"

Scott and Stiles looked at me in surprise and Scott shrugged, "No, not really. Do you?"

I nodded, "I saw him and his sister a week before my family's home and they burnt down. He had something to do with it…I think he's a werewolf hunter, Scott."

Stiles' eyes widened, "Are you fucking with us right now?" my eyes widened at his use of the cuss word and I shook my head.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked with a quirked grin.

Scott got rather pale in the face and he said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair, "Can't wait to meet him…"

Finishing my soda I got up to throw it in the trash and called out behind me, "Good luck!" After throwing it away I left the lunch room to go take a smoke in the bathroom, which surprisingly, doesn't have a smoke detector or any sort of device to see or hear what's going on in the bathrooms outside. So I walked in and went into the corner where they had two little lounge chairs and a table with some fake flowers in a basket on it. I lit the Marlboro up and watched the smoke drift into the air as I blew out. Smoking wouldn't kill me and I didn't really become addicted because my werewolf body didn't go for that sort of stuff, but I liked smoking every now and then anyways.

I jumped when someone walked out of the stalls and said, "Smoking will kill you."

There in front of me was a girl with blonde frizzy hair and slouchy clothes on. She had some acne on her face and she had very sad eyes as she looked at me through the mirror as she washed her hands.

"That wouldn't be too bad," I said taking yet another puff. If only this girl knew…

She turned around and grabbed her books which were on the sink counter, "You're Violet Hale, aren't you?" she asked with a rather curious glance.

I looked up as the smoke lifted from my mouth, "That I am…and you are?"

"Erica Reyes," she replied and surprisingly Erica held out her hand to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

For a moment I looked at her hand quizzically. What was this girl trying to do? I took her hand and gave it a firm shake, "And it's a pleasure to meet you," I said it a bit harshly dripping with a little sarcasm, but I don't think she paid much mind to it.

She looked at me for a moment and I raised a brow. As soon as I did she gestured to the seat next to me, "Can I sit there? I really don't want to go into the lunch room anyway today."

I shrugged, "As long as you don't mind this," I said gesturing to the cigarette.

Erica shook her head, "Not really. My dad smokes so, its okay."

I nodded, "I see…" I took another puff. Finally the bell rang to tell us the lunch period was over and my next class was study hall so I would be hanging out with Mr. Harris. I took the cigarette and put it out by grinding it into the flowers fake dirt. Getting up I left the bathroom saying, "See ya later, Erica."

Erica seemed like a nice person; someone that I'd want to be friends with, mostly because she seemed to be the type of person to have a lot of problems of her own.

When I got to Mr. Harris's room he was setting boxes filled with viles and jars of chemicals and other products onto the lab tables and he asked me, "Can you start sorting these out alphabetically in the cabinets as I get more from my car?"

I shrugged and set my books down, "Sure." I got to work on it immediately and went from A-D pretty quickly, but as I started going through the Es I got to this one vile…it had a clear liquid in it and was labeled on a red tag in green letters: Epinephrine. Taking one of the empty viles from a lab table I poured the epinephrine into the testing tube and closed the lid. Epinephrine, from what I can recall, is a hormone and a neurotransmitter. It causes a fight-or-flight response to the nervous system and is a complete adrenaline pumper. It regulates heart rate, blood vessel and air passage diameters, and metabolic shifts. Mr. Harris came in with two other boxes and I hid my vile among the others. He wouldn't notice it. Harris started to grade papers and I did the rest of the boxes, only taking one of the many viles of pseudoephedrine which was a wakefulness-promoting agent. That and the epinephrine would be one hell of a mix on a full moon. My mom always wanted to find the cure and I feel as if I'm the only one left to do the job. This would be my fifth mix. I wonder if Scott would be willing to be the test subject. Probably not. Right after I finished the bell rang and I left Mr. Harris with a small wave and the two viles in my pocket.

_Isaac's POV_

It's a filthy world we live in. I decide this as a dig up yet another site for burial that night after practice. It's a filthy god damn helpless world and I honestly feel like I'm helping these poor people, leading the deceased out of it, to take them somewhere clean and kind. The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy god damn horror show. I cringe as I think of my dad.

I'm taken away from my thoughts as I see something move ahead of me. Getting out of the machine I walked over to the nearby grave where I saw Violet in front of her mother's grave once more. But for a quick second I saw something more. I saw blood dripping down and landing upon the grass. Her head bolted up when I made a fallen twig snap with my foot and she stood up, pulling her jacket sleeve down as she did. Violet turned around and she had tears streaming down her face. I looked at her left hand where blood was now streaking down her fingers and she clenched the edge of a pencil sharpener in her right. I walked up to her and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around me and I had mine around her. I didn't know who did it first, but I knew at that moment all I wanted to do was help her. I held her to me and I choked out, "I-It's alright…shh..it's alright."

Finally she softly pulled away from me and with her tears slightly dried up she shook her head and said, "You must think I'm crazy…"

"No, actually not at all," I remembered when I cut myself. It was only once but it was enough and it hurt so I never did it again. "You know, the Indians used to perform these rituals where they cut themselves to let demons and spirits out of their bodies," I don't know why I said it…perhaps to make her feel as if she wasn't at all crazy. "The Indians were pretty smart people."

Violet looked up at me and then a small smile spread across her face at my bad attempt, "Yeah, I guess they were…" she said.

Backing up from me she asked, "How about that drink?"

XXXXX

Violet was nice enough to wait for me to get done with my shift and when I was we left to go to a little café in town. There was always someone singing in the background and it was rather picturesque. Their menu was written on a chalk board in different colors and there were a lot of plants and flowers. Violet and I sat outside and we both got dark coffee which I thought was rather interesting.

Looking around her Violet took a sip of her coffee and said, "On Thanksgiving break when I was a kid my mom would take me out to Washington. I liked it there because they actually had weather."

I grimaced, "I love it when the leaves change color." She smiled at that and nodded. "Why'd your parents split in the first place?" I asked and took a sip myself.

She shrugged, "My dad slept with a girl a few years older than me and my mom literally caught them in the act."

Looking down into my coffee I frowned, "That's horrible…if you love someone you should never hurt them. Never."

Violet nodded, "So true."

Her hand rested on the table and I was ballsy enough to take it. "I guess you don't have a dog, do you?"

She grinned, "No, but I used to. Her name was Addie. She died in the fire though, along with everything else."

"You still have family though," I said. I tried to sound on the Brightside but I just sounded rather awkward instead.

Violet set her coffee on the table, leaned back and looked out at the cars whizzing by next to us, "Yes, and I'm thankful."

We were silent for a moment until I asked curiously, "Um, are you going to the game on Saturday?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course. I go to every game."

"Oh, yeah, right; for your friends Stiles and Scott right?" I asked taking yet another careful sip since the coffee was still a bit hot.

Violet smiled and nodded, "Yeah…and for the other players of course and our school."

Without thinking I said, "Scott is skilled, but I think he hurt Jackson pretty bad today in practice." Jackson probably deserved it though.

She shrugged, "Jackson's quite full of himself. I mean, I'm sure you've noticed that. Honestly, I'm glad Scott knocked him down a few feet on the totem pole, ya know?"

I nod, "Yeah, I get what you mean."

Violet took her coffee in her hands, but I mainly think it was just to warm her up a bit. She looked like something was bothering her as she tapped her foot up and down and kept on looking out into the street as if someone would appear right before her. She started to get up from her seat and said, "Thanks for everything, Isaac. Thanks for being there for me and all…"

Getting up too I shrugged, "No problem," was all I could say. I wanted to go on and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That everything would get better. But as she got into her car and I got onto my bike I realized that since it wasn't like that for me, there was no way I could clarify that it would be that way for her.

**Please review for more chapters! It would make my day :-)**

**Also, I added an American Horror Story reference into this chapter. Watched the whole first season within a week and I felt greatly inspired by it. One of the character's names was Violet so that was cool too and she had problems :P AHS is a great show, watch it! So yeah, thanks for reading :) **


	7. Razor Blades

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you, Selvet for the advice! It means a lot and is really helpful. I'll try not to overdue the descriptions :-)**

_Violet's POV _

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated and a lot better than I did yesterday. Pacing around my room at 4 o'clock in the morning is rather normal for me, but today everything felt so different. Isaac knew. Isaac knew more than Derek, Stiles or Scott. He saw something that none of them have ever seen before and I felt sick inside for letting it come out that way. What was I thinking?

Finally, I got dressed and headed out from the confinement of my bedroom and walked down the hall to Laura's bedroom. I haven't been in it since her death and I looked around carefully, studying everything. It was white. It seemed like everything was white. The dresser, desk, bed frame, walls…they were all white except for her purple duvet and that was it. There was a picture of me and Derek on her desk along with her computer and a book about Russia. Then on her nightstand was a picture of all three of us and it hit me like a ton of bricks knowing that she was gone. She would have to live on in memory. Frowning, I took the picture frame and turned it around so it faced the wall. I couldn't look at it.

Going over to her dresser, I pulled open the top drawer and found a bottle of vodka laid on top of neatly folded clothes. Although she was gone, Laura's essence remained none the less. Taking the bottle I sat down on her bed and took a few swigs of it. My head shot up when I heard Derek coming down the hall asking, "Hey Violet, have you seen my razor blades?" But before I could hide the bottle Derek came in and caught me red handed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Deciding not to be sarcastic and annoy him I put the cap back on to the bottle and place it where I found it, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I couldn't promise that though…

As I was about to walk out the door Derek grabbed my arm and all I could think about was how thankful I was that I decided to wear a long sleeved shirt today. "Hey," he said, "How long have you been drinking?"

I shook my head, "Does it matter? It's not like it affects me that much." I tried to pull away from him. I wanted to get out of here, but instead he grabbed both of my arms now, keeping me with him. Biting my bottom lip, I looked down at the floor, anywhere but him.

"Look at me," Derek commanded me, and when he used that tone I couldn't deny him. Slowly, I looked up at him and for the first time in a while, Derek just looked sad. He had that look in his eye…as if he was really worried. "Tell me how long, you've been drinking."

I shrugged, "Small sips here and there starting two years ago. Nothing much I promise."

He let go of my arms and nodded, "Alright…just…you know how to drink with moderation, right?"

Was he serious? He was letting me get away with this? I thought he would totally ban me or at least threaten me somehow if he found out I was drinking ever again, but instead he was being the cool older guardian that let me get away with things as long as I followed the rules. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," he backed away from me and let me pass him to be on my way to school.

XXXXX

When I got to second period trig Scott sat in his normal seat to the right of me and said, "Thanks for busting my door last night. My mom totally flipped when she got home and I had to tell her this whole story about how the door just randomly came off when I opened it."

I couldn't help it but to smile at the idea of mama McCall all frazzled about it, "Your welcome."

Scott sighed, got over it and then asked, "After the game tomorrow night Allison wanted to know if you'd like to hang out."

I shrugged, "Sure." He looked like he had more to say and while Mr. Roik was reading the newspaper at his desk Scott leaned over to me once more.

"They're putting a curfew up for all of us at nine-thirty because of the body…I think you should tell them something Violet," Scott said rather expectantly and I couldn't help it but to raise a brow, "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't know…"

I smirked as I bubbled in the answers to our review quiz, "Yeah, just like you don't know how you're going to control your anger out on that field tomorrow night, huh?"

"What are you trying to prove here, Vi? I don't know, alright, I get it..." for a second I thought he was done talking, but then he went on to ask another question, "Where is the other half of Laura's body anyway?" he asked it carefully, like he should.

Looking up at him I said, "Beside my old house. Now can you please stop asking questions?"

He nodded, "Alright, sure, I get it."

After economics I went to French with Allison where she complained of a headache. Today was the first day I had ever heard Allison complain of a headache. It probably doesn't sound that remarkable, but since I met Allison, she had never mentioned so much as a runny nose. Also, I was something of an expert on headaches. They were a hobby of mine.

After French her and I walked out together and got to the cafeteria early and saved seats for Scott and Stiles.

She grinned when we sat down, "So, you and Isaac."

I raised a brow, "What about Isaac?"

Allison's grin widened, "You know I was there with you at that party, right?" she asked sarcastically, "I saw you two dancing very…intimately."

"Did you just say 'intimately'?" I choked down giggles.

She laughed, but then she got serious again, "Don't avoid the question."

I took a sip of my tea and then said, "How am I supposed to avoid a question when you didn't ask one in the first place?"

Allison looked exasperated, "Just tell me the good stuff, Violet! Do you like him? Does he like you?"

Furrowing my brows I wondered, "Well, I like him as a friend…and I'm pretty sure he likes me the same way. Just friends, not…_intimate_."

XXXXX

When I got out of school, I thought about what Scott said earlier today about me telling the police. Maybe I should, I mean then they would stop looking and if I told the police a portion of the truth maybe they wouldn't be on mine and Derek's case and leave us be.

I got into my car I was about to text Derek, but then I stopped myself. I can't, because if I did I knew Derek would somehow stop me. So instead I called Stiles.

"Yellow?" he answered not even after the first ring sounded. Stiles always had his phone on him.

Licking my lips, I hesitantly said, "Stiles…I'm going to tell your father where the other half of Laura's body is."

I could hear on the other end the phone hitting the ground and Stiles hiss 'shit!'. He picked it back up again and asked in surprise, "You're going to what? Where is the other half anyways? I don't even know."

"The other half is next to my old home. Derek buried it there shortly after her murder. Now Stiles, listen to me, I'm going to go down to your dad's office right now. If you're questioned I want to you to tell them that I was with you the night of the murder. You called me I came out, just like what really happened, but I didn't run away and instead Derek followed us and picked me up before your Dad realized you were following him. You got that?" I asked with raised brows and when I realized how tightly I was gripping my cell phone I loosen up a bit.

As I pull out of the school parking lot Stiles agrees, "Yeah, I've got it…but what about you in all of this?"

Stopping behind the people in front of me as they pull out I ask, "What do you mean, what about me?"

"This isn't going to look good for you or Derek. They're going to think that you or Derek killed her," Stiles said in a genuinely worried tone.

Thinking this through I finally shook my head and said, "No, it won't because Derek picked me up, we got home, saw that Laura still wasn't there and when we heard the news in the morning we knew what must've happened. So Derek found her body while I was in school and buried it. We were too afraid to tell the police. That's our alibi."

Stiles sighed and then agreed to the whole plan, "Alright. Good luck and I promise to tell them what you've told me." I hoped he Stiles became a good liar and soon.

When I parked in front of the police station I took a deep breath and got out of the car. The wind whipped my hair to the side and I had to push it away from my face multiple times. There was a woman at the front desk and she looked up at me from her paperwork as she asked, "Can I help you?"

With my arms crossed I rubbed my hands over my arms because I was still a bit cold and said, "I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski. I need to talk to him."

She gave me a small smile, "Violet, right?" I nod and kind of feel bad that I don't know her, but she knows me. "Lucky for you he's in the office today. His office is right in the back, second door to your left."

I give thanks and then walk to where I'm directed even though I already know where his office is. When I opened the door I knocked lightly on it and Stilinski looked up at me and he raised his brows in surprise, "Hello, Violet. How are you? Come, have a seat," he gestured to the seat across from him.

As I sit down and make myself as comfortable as I can I say, "I need to tell you something, Mr. Stilinski." He scrolled through the files in his desk and then I said, "It's about the body found in the woods." That got his attention.

He looked up at me and said, "Oh? What do you have to tell me about the body?" Stilinski looked so surprised and I took a deep breath.

"The body was Laura's…" I murmured. For some reason this was hard. Maybe it was because of what Stiles said to me earlier. Derek and I could get in trouble for this. I don't know why I was afraid of that though. It's not like they could hurt us…or know how at least.

Stilinski looked at me in a way I've seen too many times…in sympathy. He felt bad for me and I don't want anyone to feel bad for me. I'm not some case somebody needs to close or some open wound someone needs to heal. I don't need anybody. As soon as I saw that look on his face I knew that I shouldn't have come here. This was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" he murmured and I couldn't look at him. My hands clenched as I remembered always walking with Stiles to his home after school and Stilinski always looking surprised to see me, but welcoming me into his home none the less. I know he cares for me almost as if I was his own and I hate it. I hate that he looks at me as some charity case. "Violet?" he asked carefully, "Can you tell me how she died or where the other half of her body is?"

Wringing my hands together I replied, "Well…she died from an animal attack. I don't know what animal but it tore her in half…" I close my eyes for a few moments remembering the smell of her blood and of course my alibi, "She went out to get groceries before the store closed and she didn't come back and she didn't answer mine or Derek's texts, so we figured her phone died and she went to pick up more stuff, I don't know. Then in the middle of the night I got a call from Stiles," I opened my eyes and Stilinski sighed, sitting back in his chair as if he wasn't surprised, "He said the police found a body and at that point I didn't know what to expect. So I snuck out, Derek trying to go to sleep and we didn't get far before Derek caught up to us and walked me back home. We went to bed, Laura still gone. I didn't tell Derek what Stiles told me, but he heard it on the news the next morning and at that point we both knew what happened. Derek freaked out so he told me to go to school and that he would take care of it, which I assumed was going to the police. But when I got home and asked Derek about it, surprised that I wasn't called to be pulled out of school, Derek said he found the other half of Laura's body, the one that informed us that it was her. When I asked him what he did with it he told me that he buried it on a whim. At that point I didn't mind the idea of it. Laura is gone and she's buried beside the ashes of my dead relatives."

Before I knew it Stilinski was out the door and a bunch of people were flooding around me and still sitting in my chair as they asked questions the only thing I could do was pull a Clara Bow. I was silent. Clara Bow is one of the best actresses in my life and I guess you can say is my "fav celeb" even though I don't watch that much TV anyways, because it rots your brains and makes you infertile. At least that's what my mother told me. Clara Bow was one of the biggest silent film stars ever. And personally, I think we're similar. She's a brunette. I'm a brunette. Her Dad was mentally impaired. My Dad is basically mentally impaired. She was really good at poker. I'm really good at poker. She married a cowboy. I don't think I'm getting married but if I did it would probably be to a cowboy.

Anyway, basically she was the best film star, like, _ever_

Then the interviews started, and the films weren't silent any more. And it would be fine, except when Clara actually had to _speak_, she just froze. She couldn't stop looking at the microphones pushed at her face. She got mike fright. She retired at the age of twenty-six and never made another film again.

If I told the interviewers that…they wouldn't understand.

I kept my lips shut tight as I got up from my spot in the chair and pushed past the people that were shoving mikes to my face and flashing cameras and when I got out of the office I broke out into a run and even some of the news reporters ran after me, really wanting to get a good story. I could imagine the headline: How Many Deaths Can One Girl Suffer?

I run past my car because I knew that I would be blocked by a reporter, it was surprising how many there actually are. So I run down the sidewalks of town until I get to the edge of the woods near the highway where I run straight through someone's yard to my home. Before I could make it through to the woods I fall to my knees because my Converse laces came undone. With shaking hands and tears streaming down my face I pull off my shoes quickly and my socks too and start to head out into the woods in my bare feet, but I stop until I hear someone call out, "Violet?" It's Stiles.

Slowly, I turn on my heel and I face him. As soon as he sees my face he runs over to me and embraces me, which is surprising to me. He strokes my hair and whispers, "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here." And when he says those words I feel a sense of déjà vu. I remember Isaac and how he said the exact same words.

_Derek's POV _

The police came before Violet did and when they came knocking on my door, Sheriff Stilinski told me everything Violet told him and that men were going to dig up Laura's unmarked grave for further analysis on the body.

At first I was confused. Why would Violet tell him? Why would she not tell me she told him? But when the Sheriff told me this I gave my consent and he didn't question me, but said that it may come down to that if they find evidence that it wasn't an animal that killed Laura. When he left I knew why Violet told him the story she did. It was to protect me. If she told him what really had happened it would look like I was the one that killed Laura, not the Alpha.

Before the men could dig out the grave I pulled the wolfs bane sprig out of the ground and the rope with it. What would I tell them if they found a wolf there instead of Laura?

As I watched three men start digging up the mound of fresh dirt I got a text from Violet.

**I'm at the high school. First lacrosse game of the season. See you tonight. Sorry for not telling you. **

I shut the phone without a text back. Clenching my fists together over and over again as I wondered what I should do next. Should I follow her or should I stay here and trust her to be safe. She hasn't told me much about Scott, but considering that he hasn't killed anyone yet I'm guessing she's handling him pretty well. Scott is her friend, not mine, so should I be worried about him? Maybe. If he goes out in that field tonight and plays the aggressive game like he's supposed to, he just might lose control. Knowing that I couldn't let that happen, I grabbed my leather jacket, shrugged it on and walked out the door.

_Violet's POV _

Looking around the field I spotted Scott at the bench next to Stiles before the game started. With my arms crossed over my chest and my breath visible in the cold air I walked over to him. He strapped his gloves on and I kneeled down so I reached his level, "You ready for tonight?"

"Not really," he said honestly. Scott was freaked out for sure.

I grinned, "Well, if you get stressed or feel like you're going to make a scene, think about something or _someone _that makes you feel happy and good."

"Allison," he said quickly, sure of himself.

I nodded, "Think about what it'll look like to her if you do make a scene. Think about her livelihood and her being happy. Or at least that's what I think would snap you out of your little wolf troubles."

Before he pulled his helmet over his head he asked, "What do you think about?"

"I've known how to control it since I was a kid Scott," I sighed. I didn't know how to explain it. When I got angry nowadays I could only think of very few people. Scott looked up at me desperately though and I said, "I think about you two. You're my best friends…"

Scott smiled up at me and Stiles threw his arm around me, "Aw, you're so sweet. Isn't she sweet, Scott?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Don't ruin this for yourself, Stilinski," I mumbled and all he did was laugh.

The referee blew his whistle and the game began. The other team passed the ball back and forth to each other a few times. When it fell to the ground Jackson was quick to knock Scott down to retrieve it and Jackson made a goal. My teeth grinded together in anger, but I kept my cool and walked over to Mrs. McCall who was cheering for Scott.

"Hi sweetie," she said kindly to me, "How are you?" Mrs. McCall looked at me as the daughter she never had. Scott always complains because his mom won't let him go anywhere, or at least have more conditions and rules, unless she asks him if I'm going and he says yes.

She must've heard about Laura on the news so I just nodded and said, "I'm fine. You?"

"Just cheering for Scott, he looks a little upset," she noticed. I looked out onto the field where Scott looked at Jackson in distaste and personally I didn't blame him.

When Scott finally picked up the ball Mrs. McCall's eyes widened and I watched with a small knowing grin on my face. Scot was doing amazing and he got the ball into the goal twice in less than a minute. I could Jackson was pissed off and that gave me even more reason to clap and cheer for my friend. He scored the point that our team needed so badly that made us win the game.

**Thank you for reading and please review for more! It would make my day :-) **

**The song I was listening to when writing this chapter was **_**Closer **_**by Kings of Leon. **


	8. Derek's Protection

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Please read and review! Love you all! xoxo**

_Violet's POV _

I waited in the field as others left. After every game Scott and Stiles and I would all go out to eat somewhere. It was just a little tradition I guess and I believe Scott invited Allison this time, but I wasn't sure. Sometimes Stiles' dad would come or maybe Scott's mom, but I wasn't sure about them either. I wasn't sure about anything lately.

When I saw Isaac walk out of the locker rooms which was a little square attachment to the rest of the school that was just closer to the field, I walked over to him and asked, "Hey, do you want to go out for ice cream with Scott and Stiles and I?" But before he could answer I noticed the large bruise under his right eye and I ask him carefully, "You did _not _get that at the game tonight. When did you get that Isaac and how?"

Without thinking, I reached my right hand and caressed his cheek, slowly stroking the swelled up bruise with my thumb, making sure not to press down on it.

His eyes closed as if in content and he said, "Um, m-my dad. I got poor grades," suddenly Isaac's eyes opened as if he wished he didn't say anything at all. He quickly shook his head and I took my hand away as he said, "But you don't have to worry about it. It's nothing and I'm fine."

I look up at him sadly and I say just as quickly, "No. This isn't fine, Isaac. Nothing means more than something." In the spur of the moment I took his hand and said, "Wanna come over to my place? Maybe have a bite to eat with Scott and Stiles and me?" I'm sure I looked like a crazy person, but I just wanted him to get away from home and his father. He needed that and I wanted to give him peace and a safe haven to go to.

Isaac gave me the smallest smile I had ever seen and gave my hand a squeeze, "Thanks, Violet. I would love to and that's very nice, but I really should go home." When I looked into his eyes I knew that if he was late home he might as well be a dead man.

So I nodded, "Yeah, of course. You can come by anytime. I want you to know that."

His smile widened a bit and then he slowly pulled his hand from mine, but it seemed so forced, as if he didn't want to let go and believe me when I say this, I didn't want to let go either, but finally he started to turn around and said, "Goodbye, Violet."

I waved my hand, "Bye, Isaac." And I watched him as he went down the hill to the parking lot and I felt a bit heart broken when he left.

My conscience waved her finger at me and reminded me _The heart is a figure of speech, Violet. You can't be in love with someone—not really. Not properly. Therefore you're not heartbroken. Nonexistent objects don't break. _

I sighed at this but took it as true. After that I went home, telling Scott and Stiles that I wasn't feeling well, which is true at this point.

As I drove home I had this feeling as if someone or something was watching me. I've been feeling like this for the past week and I was growing used to it, but knowing that the Alpha was out there, lurking in the shadows, scared me. I'm not one to have frights, but there was something about this guy that made me uneasy, but every night I would still go to sleep soundly, feeling eyes on me, but having the slightest feeling that they wouldn't hurt me.

_Isaac's POV _

When I got home that night my dad was watching TV and when I told him we had won he seemed glad, but then he asked me if I made any shots and if I saw any action. Not wanting him to get upset if I said no, which was the truth; I lied and said I did. He smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back, seemingly proud. I liked it when my dad was like this, when he seemed to be happy, but then there was always that fear in the back of my mind that maybe shortly he wouldn't be a nice guy anymore.

He handed me a bottle of beer and I watched TV on the couch while he was in the recliner. I didn't drink the beer and when the show was over I looked at him and noticed he had fallen asleep. With a sigh of relief I got up and set a pillow behind his head, took off his boots and put a blanket over him. When I went to bed that night I wondered why I did what I just did. Why am I so nice to my father after everything he does to me? _Probably the same reason why Violet goes to her mother's grave every afternoon, _I think.

When my thoughts land on Violet, they don't stop. I think about what happened after the game and how she noticed. She was the first person I've ever told and I kind of hate myself for letting it go so freely like that, but Violet seemed so caring it just seemed like I was supposed to tell her. I don't even understand why she cares so much. I remember her cold hand resting on my face and that look in her eye…with her in my mind I fell asleep.

XXXXX

The next morning the old Hale house loomed in front of me. It rose up on the hill like a dare. I'm not saying I was scared, because that's not exactly the word for it. I was scared when the police came to the door the night my mom left. I was scared when my dad hit me and locked me in the old freezer.

I wasn't scared of the Hale house, even if it turned out to be as creepy as it looked. Every town has a haunted house, and if you asked most folks, at least a third of them would swear they'd seen a ghost or two in their lifetime. I remember when I was a kid my older brother and his friends would dare each other to go inside and see who could last the longest or see who even dared to go inside. It was kind of sad now that I look back on it, realizing how many people had died here.

I shrugged on my jacket and took the old Converse and socks that I cleaned for Violet out of the seat next to me. I remember looking outside my window to see Violet run from across the street as if she's just seen a ghost. When she fell I was about to go out and help her, but then I stopped myself when I saw Stiles pull up…

Looking at the house straight ahead I tried to imagine Violet and her family. I could imagine the older group, the adults, sitting on the porch drinking mint juleps and playing cards, smiling at their children who were running around in the front. Then I heard a small c_reak _as the wind blew and I turned to see a swing hanging from a branch of a tree not too far from the house. I then imagined Violet sitting there, not one of the children running around, but the child lost in her pain and memories.

My mind flashes back to times in kindergarten when I was in the same class as her. She would always wear pretty dresses and mismatching socks with her shoes. Her hair would always be in unruly curls pulled back by a pin with flowers on it. For some reason I remember this dim vision of us making cookies during class. Mine was messy and just had layers upon layers of icing because I guess I just wanted the sweetness of it all. I was a sugar crazed kid from what I remember, but when I was done and felt tired of the layers I looked over at Violet's and hers was perfect. She put the icing neatly on the edges and placed berries right in the center. It was so neat and clean unlike mine. Violet would've been five and happy then. Her father wouldn't have been cheating, or at least I hope, and her mother, I assume, would be happy.

I walked up to the left of the old house and quickly dodged a six foot hole in the ground and when I looked down it I knew that it must've been where Derek had put Laura. I heard about what happened on the news this morning eating breakfast and now I had a feeling as to why Violet looked so scared when she was cutting through my yard to the woods.

Shivering I walked to the back of the house and saw the cabin further in the back with a thin path leading to it and I could see Violet's car in the driveway and then I saw a Camaro…Derek was here too.

If anyone had told me a month ago that I would ever drive through that long driveway, up that hill and set foot anywhere on the grounds of the Hale property, I would've said they were crazy. In a town like Beacon Hills, where you can see everything coming, I wouldn't have seen this.

I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the distance to her home. I clenched my right hand, holding the shoes and the socks in my left and knocked. I sucked in as the door started to open, afraid that I might face Violet's guardian and not her. Would he kick my ass? He seemed like the person totally capable and willing to do that. But all I was doing was bringing back her shoes and socks, so he wouldn't do anything harsh for that would he? Or maybe he would get the wrong idea and think—no. I can't think like that. Stop.

My hand clenched the shoes and socks when I realized that my fears came true when I saw a tall man look at me with an expression that said "what the hell are you doing here?"

For a moment I felt like a total idiot as I fumbled for words. What should I say? Then I remembered what I came here for. I lifted the shoes and socks up a bit, "These are Violet's. She left them at my place the other day."

He raised a brow. Okay, now he totally got the wrong idea.

I quickly recovered myself and said, "I mean, she cut through my yard and she took them off and…well, here I am."

Derek grabbed the shoes and the socks and started to close the door until I heard Violet ask, "Who's at the door?" When Derek didn't answer she pushed the door open herself and there she was in front of me. Her hair was frizzy and she wore a tank top and terry cloth shorts. Although she probably just got out of bed she still looked beautiful. She smiled at me, "Hi Isaac," she said it rather cheerfully in comparison to Derek who didn't say anything at all. Derek stood behind her and I could see him roll his eyes and give a sigh. He set the shoes and socks down on the ground inside and then crossed his arms over his chest.

Violet looked down at the shoes and then as if she just remembered she even took them off she said, "Oh, thank you. I didn't mean to leave them like that, it's just that…I was in a rush and I didn't really want anything getting in my way, like shoe laces," she said it a bit nervously and I could tell she was embarrassed.

I shrugged and now had my full attention on her, not paying any mind to Derek who was still waiting impatiently in the back, "No problem." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

There was an odd pause until Derek put his hand on the door again and started to close it, "Thanks," he said in a low tone that was barely audible, "You can leave now."

But Violet was quick. She gave Derek a glare, nudged him with her elbow and pushed the door back open, "No you don't. Come on inside. We can go get breakfast or something. Just let me get ready."

Derek sighed and stepped away from the door as Violet ducked under his arm and went to her room. He gestured inside with his head and I nodded, stepping inside. Derek closed the door behind me as I looked around. The house was small, but comfortable. As soon as you walked in you could see the kitchen at the back wall and then there was a living room to the left. On the right was either a bathroom or a closet, I'm not sure because the door was closed and back past that was an entry way which looked like it went out into a long hallway which I'm guessing Violet disappeared to.

I stood still in the entry way with my hands in my pockets. I wasn't sure of what to do. Derek stood in front of my with his hands crossed over his chest. For a moment I thought he was just going to stare at me and be intimidating the whole time we were waiting for Violet, but he surprised me by asking, "How long have you known Violet?"

Taken aback by him deciding to start conversation, I stuttered out, "Oh, I, um, I've known her since kindergarten, but we started talking this year."

He nodded at this and seemed to take it as a good answer, before shooting out another question quickly in a machine-gun manner, "How are you doing in school? Getting good grades? Average?" I nod my head in reply and he gives me a smirk, "Normal. Good. She needs normal."

I furrowed my brows at that, but before either of us could say anything Violet came out from the hallway with a smile, "Looks like you two are getting along well," I don't know how she could tell that. It wasn't true, but it wasn't exactly false either… "Come on, let's go."

She lightly touched me on my arm and I started to follow her out the door but Derek soon asked, "Where are you going for breakfast, Vi?"

Violet turned around and shrugged, "That diner on Hollywood and Vine. Ya know, that place we went with Laura for her birthday. It's a good place. Have you been there, Isaac?"

I shook my head, "I've been to Hollywood and Vine before, but I haven't eaten there." Before my father put away my mother's old pictures in cardboard boxes in the basement, I took out a few of them that I liked. One of them was a picture of a few places on Hollywood and Vine. Like Brown Derby and the NBC and ABC studios. My mom liked sight-seeing.

"That's a long drive, don't you think?" Derek asked.

Violet shook her head, "Not really. It's the weekend and I wouldn't mind taking a drive. Do you Isaac?"

Shrugging, I said, "Not really."

"Who's driving?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I am. Now you can stop asking questions. We'll be fine."

And with that Violet walked out the door and I followed her. Derek didn't come after us and in fact shut the door behind me.

Violet got into the driver's seat of her Mercedes and I came in beside her. She adjusted her mirrors and got buckled, "Sorry about Derek. I don't know what's gotten in to him lately."

"Oh, no, it's alright. He seems like a good guy, ya know? He seems to care a lot about you, like he should." I wasn't lying either when I said this. I had a feeling Derek just didn't like me because he wanted to protect Violet, but I wouldn't hurt her and after our meeting I feel like he understood that. I would never hurt her.

**Please review for more chapters :-) It would make my day and means more than you know! The song I was listening to when writing this was **_**Haunted **_**by Evanescence, specifically for the ending of Violet's POV. Also, I've gotten a Twitter account as a better way to keep in touch with all of you. I'll be posting "sneak peeks" and I'll be answering questions and a bunch of other cool stuff. So please follow me at SalvatoreGirl64 (based on my TVD FF) and I hope you're all having a good summer! **


	9. Don't Try

_Isaac's POV _

"Hot cocoa please," Violet told our server whose name tag read Jeannette. She had curly short blonde hair, dark eye makeup and heavy red lips and I noticed all of the waitresses were in the same style as Jeannette. As I looked around I noticed that the entire diner was set up to look like something pulled from the 50s and when I looked back at Violet I just realized she dressed like someone from the 50s too, or what I thought someone from the fifties would look like, or maybe it was the 20s...I never said I was good at history. I looked down at what I was wearing: jeans, navy blue shirt and a hoodie with sneakers…I never said I was one to dress up either.

"Alright," Jeannette said in an accent that I identified as either from New York or Jersey. I also noted that she didn't write down anything and none of the other waitresses did either, even when asking customers what they wanted to eat. The diner was old school for sure just like the rest of the other buildings on Hollywood and Vine. All of them were rather bright in color and there were still bill boards advertising Coca-Cola with Marilyn Monroe on them.

Jeannette turned to me and asked, "And what would you like, hun?"

"Just a cup of coffee is all please," I said rather quickly, but she didn't seem to mind as she nodded and went to the back of the diner.

When Jeannette left I turned towards Violet who looked rather dazed and if you asked me, a bit nervous as she flattened out her white see-through shirt and looked out the large windows at the front of the diner as people walked by. Then I knew for certain that she was nervous as she ran her fingers through her curly hair and then scratched her back quickly and then set her hand down into her lap as if she was embarrassed by the small action, but her eyes still remained on the people outside the window.

"Looking for someone out there?" I ask jokingly with a smile. I moved forward, leaning a bit into the table with my elbows on the table and my hands clasped.

Violet blinked at the sound of my voice, snapped out of her reverie, and she looked back at me with a shy and sweet smile as her cheeks flushed red, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just day dreaming there for a moment. It seems that I'm still a bit tired…"

I shook my head, "Oh no, don't say sorry. It happens to the best of us."

She smiled at me and I thought she was going to say something more and I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but she was keeping it back. Ever since her mother died, every time I saw Violet, it seemed that she was always hiding something, always had a secret that she just wanted to tell someone but was either too afraid to tell someone or just wanted to keep them to herself so she could let the blood spill from her along with those bad spirits and memories and secrets kept inside of her like the Indians did.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jeannette set down my dark coffee in front of me and Violet's hot chocolate in front of her. Jeannette took our orders for breakfast and before she left to go tell the cook she turned to Violet and asked rather bravely for a waitress, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I must ask, have you ever come here before? Ease my mind, because I swear, I've seen you before. I never forget a face."

Violet grimaced, but then shook her head, a lie.

Not giving Violet enough time to reply, Jeannette snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I've got it! Lemme guess, lemme guess and then tell me if I'm wrong. It was a year ago with a man and woman…birthday? Violet. Is your name Violet? If I'm wrong…"

If Jeannette wasn't annoying Violet by now, she was sure as hell annoying me. What kind of waitress pried information from a customer like an interrogator would a criminal?

Violet's jaw clenched and she shook her head, "No, my name is not Violet, it's Angelina, and I've never been here before. It's his first time too," she lied with ease, gesturing to me.

Jeannette turned to me and I nodded, "Yeah, my name's Brad by the way," I said, deciding to play along, but then Jeannette started to giggle and Violet started to blush furiously, but smiled too. I then realized what I said that was so funny…_shit. _

"Aw, ain't that the cutest," Jeannette said, "Angelina and Brad…like that famous couple with all of those adopted kids?"

Violet grinned rather extravagantly while I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Yeah," Violet said, "But we're just close friends is all."

The waitress nodded and smiled, "It's still cool though. I guess I'll stop bothering you two now and go give your order to Dave."

Violet and I looked at each other for a moment after Jeannette left and then Violet smiled and then started to laugh. "Brad?" she laughed out.

Seeing her smile and trying to smother her giggles with her hand made me smile and laugh too. I have to admit, it was kind of funny. "Angelina?" I asked, "What was that all about anyways?"

She shrugged and then looked down into her cup of cocoa, "I don't really know…maybe I was afraid of her knowing who I really was. It's just…if she recognized me she might know about what happened to Laura and pretty much the rest of my family…I don't really like feeling sympathized for." She looked down at her hands which were in her lap now and it took her a second before she could look back up at me. I was taken aback by the look in her eyes. I could see the shyness stirring in her big blue eyes and in that moment she seemed like a fragile thing. This was weird, because when she was facing other people, when she was turned away from me, all I could think of was how unbreakable she seemed. Behind the shyness that she placed now, I could see something else that honestly scared me. I didn't know the name for it, I've never seen anyone look at me this way before, but then as I had my full attention on that one emotion mixed into her eyes I pointed it out with one word: fear. Violet was scared and broken.

I nodded, "I understand that…" Trying to start conversation I came up with a random question. Something basic that I should know about her but I don't, "What's your favorite color?"

Violet furrowed her brows, confused as to why I was even asking. She pursed her lips and then said with certainty, "White."

"Why?"

She grinned, still confused, "Because it's the color of the moon…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, because it's the color of the sky," I said quick and confident in my answer.

Jeannette gave us our meals and as the "small talk" kept on flowing I got to learn more about her and she got to learn more about me. When I asked her what her favorite show was she said she didn't watch that much TV so the news if anything. We both had the same taste in music which was cool. It was a mixture of classic rock and 90s alternative. She reads the works of Byron, Whitman and Ginsberg, and I conclude that she needs the older and darker words to appease the wicked monsters in her soul. I like them, but I admitted that my favorites were of Bukowski, Plath and Salinger. But we both quoted at the same time Ginsberg as if connected by a thin invisible wire.

"I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving

hysterical naked,

dragging themselves through the negro streets at dawn looking for an angry

fix"

Her tone was light yet serious throughout the conversation, but I could still feel that sad broken chord of an emotion from her. An emotion that I didn't want to see or notice. I cared for her and now I feel as if she cares for me too, but that couldn't be true, why would a girl like her care for a guy like me?

When we're done with our meal and Jeannette comes back with the bill and Violet gets out her wallet, but I stop her, "Don't worry, I've got it."

She furrows her brows and shakes her head, "No, I can pay for my own."

"Please," I say, "Let me."

Finally her strong shield of pride yields and she shrugs, "Okay…thanks."

After I pay with the dollars I have folded in my wallet Violet tells me that she has to go to work. So when we get into her car and The Smiths play on the radio a soft and rather somber tune Violet's sleeves fall down slightly as she puts her hands on the wheel to reveal an angry new score of puckered red lines on her slim wrist.

So many thoughts run through my head as I see the newly formed ones and I wonder what kind of form her demons take. Are they soft and gentle, whispering to her or are they crazed and ravenous, screaming for her deepest and darkest fantasies and fears?

Eventually my barefaced stare catches her attention. She looks at me with her blue eyes now cold as if daring me to judge her for doing it again after the last time I saw her cut. And before I can think clearly I rise to the dare with a smirk and a shrug, "Old habits are hard to break I guess." My tone is casual, proud even, but I feel anything but. Then I realize what I'm doing: I'm trying to impress her.

Her eyes then change from coldness to confusion and then I see it, a flicker of interest. Violet's lips part and now I've got her attention and it's not like earlier in the diner. I have been to a place where others have not; I am able to leave her speechless.

We eye each other like a pair of cautious animals, "Do you know why you cut?"

"Bloodletting," she says softly, weaker, "You told me your theory already…"

"And?" I ask, prodding.

Her face becomes solid and cold and for some reason I think of Derek and maybe she's not so different than him, "its absolute bullshit."

A part of me decides that I want to keep impressing her, so that I can hear that added pessimism in her voice.

I smile, "Then why do you think it feels so good when you do it?"

When we get back to her house and get out of her car, before I leave, I walk up to her, not caring if Derek is watching from wherever he is, I place my hand on her cheek like she did after the game the other night, my thumb stroking her skin. She let her eyes close at the feel of my touch, feeling the same way I did. She surprised me by leaning into my touch. But then she became the fearless Violet Hale that I saw strut the halls at school, now unbreakable and even vicious, as she pushed my hand away from her face in defiance, "Don't…"

Her eyes fluttered open and this time I couldn't read them. She studied my own eyes and I knew that she could see more in mine than I could hers.

"You think you know me Isaac Lahey, but you don't," her voice became taunting and low, her eyes burning with some sort of anger and I couldn't believe it. "You think you made me vulnerable today? Is that it? With your high and mighty talk in the car about the blood. That was pathetic and I saw right through it. You think that I'm some poor girl whose mommy abused me and my daddy sick now and oblivious then, huh?" Her voice then softened, but only slightly as there was some more heat in her words as she went on, "You're a nice person Isaac, but what you said in the car today…stop trying to impress me. I'm sorry, but I think we should stop seeing each other. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me today…"

I shook my head in disbelief. Trying to get to know her is like trying to bottle air. You never know if you get something real or if something real and true is slipping right through, "I don't believe you, Violet…I don't believe what you're saying for a second. The truth is, you are that poor girl but you just can't admit it."

"No, I'm not!" she growled and for a split second I saw her eyes turn to the most vibrant blue in the world, but then I blinked and they were normal, "I've been broken down and beaten but I am still as strong as ever. I can't be with you, Isaac. I'm not good for you…I'll break your heart."

I stood taller than her, "And I'll break yours."

"_Nobody_," she hissed, "_Nobody _breaks my heart. I'm not a good person, Isaac. And you're kidding yourself if you think that I can be."

She spun around on her heel and started to walk towards her house, but then she stopped suddenly and turned sideways and looked into the distance as she asked, "You like the poet Bukowski, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, confused.

"Don't try."

I furrowed my brows in perplexity.

"That's what it says, on Bukowski's grave."

I blinked and as soon as my eyes opened she was gone.

Don't try.

I was pretty sure my grave would say something different.

_Violet's POV _

The house was dark, all the lights turned off, but I knew he was here. He's always here. Derek hidden in the darkness of the small house as it grew dim outside and started to rain. The rain battered against the window and all was silent. I know Derek heard everything that I told Isaac and slowly, two tears stream down my face, but I am quick to wipe them away. I hate crying. I knew what Derek was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. But the silence killed me and I wanted to scream, and finally, he spoke.

"You did the right thing," he said simply, "It was either that or-."

I finished his sentence, "Or telling him later what I am…" But of course there was always that third option: to turn him. I could never do that. Isaac, so innocent…but when I think of it, I realize that maybe this life that I live would be better for him than the life he is now living.

But was what I said to him just a few minutes ago really…_right? _I felt horrible and sick inside.

The buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket distracts me from my regret as I pull it out and see that it's Scott.

**Where are you?! If you have forgotten we both have the day shift today **_**and **_**at**__**night. Deaton and I are wondering where you are. **

I quickly text him back, finally deciding to spend the rest of my day sulking, depressed and furious with myself.

**Tell Deaton I'm not coming in today. Not feeling well. Sorry. **

Derek came up behind me, "You're not going to work?"

"I don't feel up to it today…is that a problem?" I ask with a raised brow.

He shook his head, "No, not at all actually. I like it when you stay at home nowadays." When he said that I knew that he meant away from Alphas and the guy I just shoved out of my life…

Derek grabbed his jacket from the rack in the corner of the room, "I'm going out tonight," he said plainly.

I raised my brow, "Oh?" I just told him I was staying and now he's leaving…I guess that's the effect I have on people.

"I'm going to look for the Alpha. I thought you'd be the one looking for him more than I would be since he seems to have an interest in you," Derek said this all coolly and then left.

Not even fifteen minutes after Derek left, a knock came at the front door. Getting up from my spot on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, I opened the door and saw Stiles with a grocery bag from what I could smell, was filled with candy and soda.

"Hey Stiles," I said with a smile, relieved to see that it was him. I needed Stiles right now. He knew about what I was and that made my life a hell of a lot easier and he seemed as if he just understood everything. Stiles is amazing.

"Violet, thank god you're alive! I thought you died or something. You didn't return my texts or calls. Scott told me you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?" a look of genuine concern was on his face and he didn't hesitate at all when he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and held onto me. I breathed in the fresh and clean scent of him, so glad that he was here.

"I'm sorry, I turned off my phone," I looked up at him and I knew that I had to lie. That expression on Stiles' face… "I just haven't been feeling well _all _day, but I think it's mainly stress. You know because of Laura, school…everything." I lied to him as I hugged him back. I felt bad about it, but I could sense that Stiles', like Derek, wasn't too keen on me hanging out with Isaac Lahey, but I guess they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore now would they?

Stiles set the bag of snacks down onto the ground and surprised me by throwing me over his shoulder, "Well now I'm here," he said as I laughed, "And hopefully, I'll help and you'll forget about everything." With Stiles I felt normal, like I wasn't some supernatural freak with bad memories and a dead family. He threw me down onto the couch and then ran over to mine and Derek's movie collection that was rather small, "Jeez," Stiles started, "You're movies suck, Violet."

I laugh at that, "Yeah, I know."

He smiles as he pulls out a movie, "Well, you have _one _good movie." I look to see what it is and it's _Psycho. _A classic from 1960 and a favorite horror film of mine that I haven't watched in a while. Stiles, knowing my home well enough, pops the movie in and we make ourselves comfortable on the couch eating the popcorn, Sno-Caps and Twizzlers. Stiles and I both have a very large appetite. It rained throughout the afternoon and was so dark it annoyed me because that's when the sinister creatures come out and play.

At the movies most climactic scene, the most popular horror cinema scene of all time, the shower scene, comes on I can hear something move outside, but I don't pay any mind to it and watch Marion Crane enjoy her shower, not knowing that there is a killer right outside her door. The noise outside seems to come closer and closer to the outside of the window as the shadow of the murderer comes closer and closer to Marion, but Stiles does not seem to hear the noise. Right when the shower curtain is thrown open and Norman Bates starts stabbing Marion, something, whatever it is, bangs on the window right next to the couch and I jump, scared and ready to fight if needed, but I look out the window, only to see that it was the tree planted outside the window.

"Someone is jumpy," Stiles said with a smile, then with a second look at me he exclaimed, "God, Violet, you look scared. Like, I mean wicked scared. What's wrong?"

I decided to tell him. Not about Isaac, but something that I think both Stiles and Scott should know about, but then I looked down and noticed that my hand was in Stiles' and I quickly pulled it back, murmuring, "Sorry."

But before I could say anything else, Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, "No, tell me why you're scared, Violet."

So I did. I told him about how the werewolf killed Laura because she was an Alpha and could obtain her Alpha status by doing this. I also told him that it was the same wolf that bit Scott and the telepathic conversation with the Alpha.

Stiles looked at me, totally interested in everything that I was saying and asked, "So this Alpha wants you to join his pack. What will that do?"

"Give him more power; it will give me more power too, not just in numbers but in actual strength and agility. I don't think it's just me the Alpha wants either, but Scott too," I explain.

Stiles then shot out another question, "Do you think you know the Alpha? You said he knew your name, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but that could be easy to find out, but…I'll admit, I felt as if I knew him and I did have one idea, as crazy as it is…"

Stiles leaned in and clasped my hands in both of his, "Who do you think it is?"

I bit my bottom lip and finally said it, "I think it's my father."

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion, "Wha…?"

"I know. Crazy, right? It's just, he's the only one I am acquainted with that would know that Laura became an Alpha after the fire and who knows, maybe he would do it to get out of that death like state he is in, to get more power and strength. Maybe someone helped him…I don't know. Again, crazy," I said unsure of myself, "Even Derek thought it was stupid."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't. It's hard to believe and a bit shocking to hear come from you, his daughter, but you know him better than I do." He shook his head and then asked another question, "How do you join the Alpha anyway? Some ritual or something?"

I laugh and shake my head, "No. You join the Alpha…in a kill. It's some type of stupid bondage type thing. It will be even harder with Scott because the Alpha bit him, making it much more…tempting?"

Stiles nodded and said carefully, "I know this may be a dumb question but is that the reason why you're so jumpy and have that scared look in your eye all the time? Because you think Scott's going to join him or because of something else?"

"I'm always scared for dumb reasons. I don't think Scott will ever join an Alpha or kill someone, he's too good, ya know? And there's always the fear that the Alpha will attack or kill someone else that I care about like Derek, or…you. And then there's that one fear that I cannot help thinking about…" Stiles looked at me expectantly, "There's something inside of me that is afraid that I might join him. That one of these days that I will just go out and look an innocent person in the eye with the Alpha and just kill…it scares the hell out of me."

Stiles looked at me and shook his head, "I know you, Violet and…I don't think you're even capable of something like that. It's hard to imagine."

I smile at him and don't even hesitate when I kiss him on the cheek, "Well, I'm glad you think that."

After our conversation about the Alpha and my fears we sit back and enjoy the rest of the movie.

XXXXX

That night after Stiles left and Derek came back unsuccessful from his little Alpha hunt I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how I should prepare for the next full moon on February 12th, and the drugs I got from Mr. Harris.

And then that's when I hear it: the low moan of the Alpha. He whispers, _Violet, come with me… _

I get up from my bed and look out my window and see the gleaming ruby red eyes of the Alpha and in response I can feel my eyes burn bright blue. For the first time I try to telepathically reply, _What do you want? _

The Alpha steps out from his hiding spot in the thick shrubbery and says, _To join me…if you join me tonight, I won't hurt the boy that you love…I won't hurt him or any of your other friends. You have my word on that, dear. But if you don't…well, you know how that goes._

Not saying a word, I open the window and hop outside into the night with the Alpha. 

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter makes me sad and all of you Isaac lovers out there please don't hate me! Lol. It had to happen. I do not own anything in this chapter besides Violet and her mother, everything else belongs to their rightful owners! The Smiths song I imagined to play in the car would be **_**Asleep. **_**Please review! It would make my day :-) **__

**Oh, and just to let you all know, supposedly the shows timeline started on January 17****th**** so this entire chapter would be on January 28****th****. I'm making a timeline and it's rather lengthy so the only discrepancy in my Fanfic that I can point out is that the show started on the first day of school, but really started on the day of tryouts for the lacrosse team. I just had to tell you all that and in the upcoming chapters I will point out the supposed day in Teen Wolf world lol. **


End file.
